Looking Back
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Sequel to Healing Scars and When The Past Haunts You.John's dad is trying to have his marriage annulled,so John must see a doctor to stop him.Join John as he takes you through his relationship w/Allie.From first meeting at fifteen to getting married.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to Healing Scars and When The Past Haunts You. Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer:I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I own only the original characters. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

"John, don't worry. Things are going to be okay." Dr. Allie Morrell said to her husband.

"I don't know about that. I really don't want to have to see this doctor." John Cena replied to his wife. He was only nineteen and eighteen years younger than his wife.

"It is just something you have to do. Your dad is making this so difficult." She replied.

John's father, John Sr., was trying to get their marriage annulled. He was trying to prove that Allie some how brainwashed John into marrying her and being with her. It didn't matter to him that John and Allie had two children. Landon, three, was John's son with Paige, a nurse who took advantage of him when he was a patient at Maple Waters Clinic. Allie and her now ex-husband, Dave had adopted Landon and after the divorce, Dave signed full custody over to Allie. Payton was three months old and was John and Allie's daughter together.

"I just don't know why he is doing this. My mom has accepted our relationship and marriage, why can't he?" John asked.

"I don't know. He is angry about things." She replied. "Just see Dr. Long and make him see that I didn't brainwash you or using sex to hold onto you. Make him see that we are happily married and love each other because we do. I love you no matter what your dad tries to do."

"I love you, too." He replied to her. "I better go. I don't want to be late."

"Just remember tell the truth. You know I am not brainwashing you and I am not using sex to hold onto you." She said kissing him.

"Okay." He replied kissing her goodbye.

Once he left, she thought about things. She wished John's dad wasn't doing this. Since he found out about John and Allie, he had made difficult for them. He was not happy that Allie was eighteen years older than John and was once his doctor. When they were in court for Randy's trial, John's dad made it a point to yell in court that Allie was a cradle robbing slut who seduced his son. Now, he was trying to get their marriage annulled.

While Allie was thinking about that, John was too. He knew that this doctor's appointment was to make sure that he had made the decision to be with Allie. Once the doctor told everyone that Allie didn't seduce him into bed or brainwash him, his father couldn't have their marriage annulled. It was still shocking that his dad was going this far with this. He didn't care about Landon or Payton, he only wanted the marriage annulled and John back with him. Once he got the marriage annulled, he had planned to have John put into another clinic much like Maple Waters but different. He wanted to lock John away from Allie and the kids.

"Mr. Cena, please come in." Dr. Theodore Long said to him.

"Thank you." John said sitting down.

"Alright, I guess you know why we are here." Dr. Long said sitting down also.

"Yes. My dad is trying to have my marriage annulled and have me committed to another clinic." John said to him.

"Yes, he is." Dr. Long said. "So, what I am going to do is make sure that you are competent enough to make your decisions. Once that is established, your dad will have no legal standing."

"Okay." John replied twisting his platinum wedding band, which he did when he was nervous.

"John, tell me why your dad is so objective to your marriage?" Dr. Long asked.

"He thinks that because Allie is older than me that she brainwashed me into being with her." He replied. "Or she seduced me into her bed. Neither is true. I love Allie."

"Allie is eighteen years older than you, right?" Dr. Long asked.

"Yes. She was once one of my doctors at Maple Waters." John said. "But our relationship didn't start until I was of age and out of the clinic."

"So, she was one of your doctors?" Dr. Long asked.

"Yes. She helped me deal with what happen when Paige took advantage of me. Paige is Landon's birth mother." John said to him.

"Landon is your three year old son, right?" Dr. Long said looking over his notes.

"Yes." John replied.

"Do you think about what happen with Paige often?" Dr. Long asked.

"I think about it some times but not often." John said. "I can never wish it didn't happen because it gave me Landon and eventually led me to Allie."

"So, Landon is how you and Allie bonded?" Dr. Long asked.

"I guess so. But I loved Allie when I was in the clinic." He replied. "I knew we could never be together because I was so young. At fifteen, I thought about her but I knew that we couldn't be."

"So, what happen?" Dr. Long asked him. He was listening to John and it didn't sound like the young man was being brainwashed at all, just in love with someone much older.

"After I was out of the clinic, I started spending time with Landon and Allie. Her husband was never there when I would come to visit so, Allie and I got close as friends." He said. "Nothing inappropriate ever happened. It wasn't until Randy took us that we realized our feelings."

"So, you and Allie were just friends?" Dr. Long asked.

"Yes. She let me spend time with Landon and listened when I was having problems with my parents." He replied. "She just was a friend to me. She loved her husband and I would never have done anything to break that."

"Okay. So, Allie never made you think that she would leave her husband for you?" Dr. Long asked. That was what John's father had said in his session. He told the doctor that Allie seduced John and told him she would leave her husband if he gave her a baby.

"No, she never said she would leave Dave for me. I never thought she would." He replied. "She loved him and wanted her marriage. I knew that and I just enjoyed spending time with Landon."

"Tell me about when you first met Allie." Dr. Long said to him. "I want to know your history with her."

Please Review!! Next Chapter, John's first meeting with Allie at Maple Waters.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a sequel to Healing Scars and When the Past Haunts you._

_Disclaimer:I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I own only the original characters. This is fiction and is to be taken that way._

_Four years Earlier_

"John, this clinic will help with your anger and self harm issues." Carol Cena said to her son as they arrived at Maple Waters Psychiatric Clinic.

"I don't want to go. I don't have a problem!" He said loudly.

"Son, you do and you will stay here." John Cena Sr. said smacking him in the back of the head.

"Fine." John said sulking. He didn't want to go to this clinic but after his mom caught him burning himself again, she made him go to the hospital. The doctor on duty had him committed to the clinic.

"Here we are." Carol said as they pulled into the parking lot.

John got out his bag and headed into the clinic with his parents. He wondered what the clinic was like. The doctor at the hospital had told his parents that Maple Waters was one of the top clinics in the country.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked them.

"I am here to admit my son, John Cena." John Sr. said.

"Of course. Please fill this out and the doctor will be with you shortly." The receptionist said.

John's father filled out the paperwork and handed it back to her. He hoped that this clinic would help his son stop doing stupid things and be normal. All the crap with John started just before he and Carol divorced. Now, he was forced to send him here.

"The Cena's." Paige Lollis, a nurse there, said to them.

"Yes." Carol said standing up.

"Right this way to the doctor's office." Paige said looking at the young man. He really was handsome.

They followed Paige down the hall. John noticed the doctor's names on the outside of the doors. There was Dr. Kevin Nash, Dr. Lillian Garcia, Dr. Alison Morrell, Dr. Vince McMahon and finally Dr. Gina Logan. They stopped in front of Dr. Logan office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena, please sit down." Dr. Gina Logan said them. "You must be John." She said to the fifteen year old.

"Yeah." He said sitting down. He wasn't going to be friendly. He just wanted to do the time and get out of there.

"Well, I assume you have read over the information the doctor gave you?" Gina asked them.

"Yes, we did. We understand everything. Here is the release that gives you control over the decisions for John." Carol said handing all the paperwork to her.

"Good. Dr. Nash will be your doctor. He specializes in Anger Management." Gina said to them. "Each of our doctors specializes in something. Dr. Garcia does eating disorders, Dr. Morrell is a childhood sexual abuse therapist, and Dr. McMahon and I help out and we are the bosses."

"Great. We want our son to get better." John Sr. said. "So, we will leave you to it." He said getting up. "Carol, let's go."

"John, follow the doctors." Carol said hugging him goodbye.

"Well, John, why don't we get you settled?" Gina asked him getting up.

"Okay." He said.

Gina led him down the hall to the boys' dorm. They didn't have a lot of boys at time, so all of them had their own rooms.

"Here you go. This is your room." Gina said showing him in. "Lunch is in thirty minutes."

After she left, he looked around the room. It had two twin white iron beds, two dressers, two night stands, and two desks. He couldn't believe that his parents had dropped him here. He was stuck here until the doctors decided he could go home. He started unpacking his stuff. He wondered when he would meet his doctor and know what was to expect.

"Getting settled in?" Dr. Allie Morrell asked him walking into the room.

"Yeah, thanks." He said before turning around to see who was at the door. He couldn't believe it when he saw her. She was so beautiful.

"That's good." She replied walking over to him. "I'm Dr. Allie Morrell. You can call me Dr. Morrell or Allie, I don't mind."

"John." He said to her.

"It is almost time for lunch, why don't I take you down to the lunch room?" She asked him.

"Okay." He said following her out.

"So, I understand that you are going to see Dr. Nash." She said as they walked toward the lunch room. "He is one of the top in anger management."

"Great." He said little snidely.

"Don't worry, this isn't as bad as all that. You can watch TV, read, play pool, and just hang out when you aren't in class or therapy." She said to him. She could tell that the young man really didn't want to be here.

"We have class?" He asked. He hadn't really read over the information.

"Yes. We can't let you fall behind." She said with a smile to him. "You have group therapy twice a day and then individual therapy three times a week."

"Oh, are you going to be my therapist? I thought you said Dr. Nash was going to be my doctor." He said. He hoped that she was going to be his therapist. She really was beautiful. She was a petite blue eyed blond and just the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"You will have Dr. Nash. I specialize in childhood sexual abuse." She replied when they arrived at the lunch room. "I don't think you fall in that category, do you?"

"No, I don't." He replied.

"I didn't think so. Well, here we are. It works like a school lunch line." Allie said to him. "AJ, would you help John today?" She asked the young man in front of them.

"Yes, Dr. Morrell." AJ replied.

"Good. John, enjoy your lunch and I will see you after to take you to see Dr. Nash." Allie said before leaving. "You probably won't have school today. Enjoy guys and behave."

_Present_

"So, that is your first meeting with Allie?" Dr. Long asked him.

"Yes. She showed where the lunch room was and then to Dr. Nash's office." John replied. "I just thought she was so beautiful but I knew she was older and I was much too young for her."

"Okay. Why don't we stop there today?" Dr. Long asked. "We will pick up this up next time."

"Okay." John said getting up and leaving.

He headed home after that. He hoped that Dr. Long would see that Allie didn't make him want to be with her. He wanted to be with her even in that first meeting which only lasted about ten minutes. At the time, he knew she was married because he had seen the diamond wedding band on her finger and she was much older than him.

"Hey, how did it go?" Allie asked when he walked in the door.

"Good. He asked me about when I first met you." He replied kissing her.

"Oh, when I showed you where the lunch room was." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah. I guess he and the court want to know when I knew I loved you or something." He said.

"It will work out. Once the doctor says you weren't forced into marriage, this will be over and then hopefully your dad will back off." She said to him just as Payton started crying. "I will get her."

"No, I will. I missed you guys today." He said picking Payton up out of the travel yard.

"You were only gone a few hours." She said with a laugh.

"I know. But my dad doing this really makes me want to spend as much time with you guys as possible." He replied.

"John, no matter what happens, I won't let your dad tear our family apart." She replied to him.

"I don't see how you can stop him if the court grants his request." He said putting Payton back down. She had fallen to sleep in his arms. "If they do, he will put me in some clinic far away."

"I won't let that happen. You are not a minor so, he really doesn't have any say." She said to him.

"If the court says I am not competent to make decisions, he will get control over me." He replied.

"Hey." She said walking over to him. "I will not let that happen. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I just hope the doctor sees that I know what I am doing." He said placing his arms around her waist.

"He will." She said wrapping hers around his neck. "He will see the truth and then your dad will hopefully leave us alone."

"I hope so." He said kissing her just as Landon came running in.

"Uncle John." Landon said running up to him.

"Hey, little guy." John said picking him up.

"Let's go play video games." Landon said.

"Yes, let's go." John replied walking out with Landon.

"It better not be violent." Allie yelled after them.

"It won't be." John yelled back.

Allie hoped things would work out. She wasn't going to let John's dad tear apart their family. But she also knew that the court might side with John's father. She hoped and prayed that that didn't happen.

Please Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Queenofyourworld for the review on the last chapter! And for all your help.

This is a sequel to Healing Scars and When The Past Haunts You.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I own only the original characters. This story is fiction and is to be taken like that.

"Landon, don't throw you food." Allie said as they were having breakfast.

"Sorry, mommy." Landon replied. "Is daddy coming to get me today for the weekend?"

"Yes. It is your weekend with daddy." Allie replied. She noticed that John wasn't saying much this morning. "Landon, if you are done, go and get your backpack."

Once she saw that Landon was going upstairs, she turned to John.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't you what me." She replied. "Why are you so quiet?"

"I was just thinking about the doctor today." He replied.

"John, don't worry so much. It will be fine." She replied. "I know I can say that and I don't really know that it will. But I have to believe that."

"I just can't figure out why my dad keeps doing this. He keeps wanting to committ me to another clinic." John said. "He wants to keep me in them forever."

"I don't understand either." Allie replied. "But we will figure this out and it will all work out."

"I hope so." He said just as Landon came back in.

"I have my backpack." Landon said to them.

"Good, because I am taking you to school this morning." John said getting up. He and Landon started to get the breakfast dishes.

"Leave the dishes, I will get them." Allie said to them. "I don't want either of you to be late."

"We won't. See you tonight." John said kissing her.

"Tonight." She replied kissing him back. "Landon, be good and no trouble."

"I will be good mommy." Landon replied hugging her.

"Good." She said hugging him back.

She watched as they left. She was hoping that things would work out. When John's dad first filed the case, Allie thought that the court would let Kevin evaluate John since he was his doctor in the clinic and after Randy took them. But because Kevin was her partner in their practice, Dr. Long was assigned. John's mom didn't support her ex-husband's petition to have John declared not competent to make decisions. She hoped that Dr. Long would see that she didn't make John be with her.

John arrived at the doctor's office after class that day. He wondered what was in store. The doctor seemed to think that John wasn't brainwashed, that he wanted Allie. But only time would tell if that remained.

"John, please come in." Dr. Long said to him. "So, I was thinking we would pick up where we left off yesterday."

"Okay. What do you want to know?" John asked him.

"Well, we talked about your first meeting with Allie." Dr. Long said. "So, today, I thought we would talk about when you started having feelings for her."

"Okay." John replied. "Where do you want me to start?"

"The first time you realized your feelings." Dr. Long said.

_Four Years Earlier_

"So, John, what do you think about the doctors?" AJ Styles asked him as they were playing pool in the day room.

"They are okay, I guess." He replied.

"Just okay. All the guys here are so in love with Dr. Allie." AJ said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, you've seen her. She is so hot!" AJ replied.

"She is hot." John replied in agreement.

"Yeah. Some of the guys like Shannon, Shelton, and Christopher like Dr. Garcia. She isn't as hot as Dr. Allie." AJ replied.

"Hell yeah, she is." Shannon said to him.

"No way." AJ replied. "Dr. Garcia isn't as hot as Dr. Allie because of her attitude. Dr. Allie is kind and loving and doesn't make you talk about things you don't want too."

"Thank you, AJ." Allie said walking in.

"Dr. Allie." AJ said shockingly. "I didn't mean hot like that, I meant, umm."

"Its fine, AJ. Don't worry about it." Allie said to them. "John, can you come to my office please?"

"Yes." He said following her.

They arrived to her office and went inside. Kevin and Lillian had asked her to talk to John. They thought he might be hiding the fact that he was abused. Kevin and Lillian had heard some things said in group that made them think he was hiding something.

"So, John, Dr. Nash and Dr. Garcia wanted me to talk to you, if you are okay with that?" Allie said to him.

"I guess." He replied not focusing on anything but what AJ had said about her. She really was hot as he had said.

"John, they said some things were said in group that made them think that you might be hiding the fact that you were abused." She said to him.

"I wasn't abused! I never said anything like that!" He said somewhat angrily. "Why would they say that?"

"John, please calm down." She said walking over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "They are just worried about you."

"No! They aren't." He said moving away from her. "They just don't want to be my therapist anymore so, they are trying to make you!"

"I don't believe that." She said calmly. "We are all here to help."

"You don't want to help! You all just want to get published!" He said still angry. "I have not been abused!"

"Okay. If you say you haven't, then you haven't." She replied seeing how angry he was getting. "They just wanted me to talk to you."

"Fine, you did. Can I leave now?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said.

The day went on and it was time for bed. John was still thinking about the day. He had gotten angry with Dr. Allie and he didn't mean to. He just wasn't abused and wished the other doctors wouldn't think that. It was that night that John realized he was starting to get some feelings for Dr. Allie. She was so kind and caring and she never raised her voice to them like the other doctors did.

That night John had a very detailed dream about her. They were in her office talking when she leaned over and kissed him. They were soon on the sofa in her office having sex. The dream felt so real to him, so real in fact that he did call out her name during it. But since they didn't have roommates no one heard anything except Paige. She had been standing outside his door and heard everything. It was then that she began making her plan to get what she wanted and he was the perfect guy to accomplish that.

"John, are you okay?" AJ asked him the next day as they were sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Yeah, just a weird dream." John replied to him. Over the last few weeks, he and AJ had gotten to be good friends.

"Anything you want to talk about?" AJ asked.

"No. It was just a weird dream." He replied just as Allie walked in.

She walked over to the table where the kids were sitting. She always made it a point to say hey to them every morning.

"Hey, kids, everyone okay today?" She asked them.

"Yes, Dr. Allie." Madison said to her.

"Good." She said noticing John looking at her. "John, are you okay?"

"Yes." He replied quickly before looking away.

"Okay." She said. "Have a great day, guys." She said walking to the staff table.

"I know what the dream was about." AJ said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" John asked him.

"You had a sex dream about Dr. Allie." AJ replied. "Don't worry, we've all had them."

"AJ is right." Shelton replied. "Every guy here has had a sex dream about Dr. Allie."

"Can we change the subject?" John asked not wanting to have this conversation.

"Okay." They all said.

After breakfast, John thought about the dream. He wondered if it was just because most guys would have dreamed that or was he starting to develop feelings for her? He knew that even if he was, nothing would be done about them. She was married and much older. And there was no way that she would be interested in him.

_Present_

"So, that was when you realized that maybe you had feelings for her?" Dr. Long asked him.

"Yes. I realize that I was young then. I was a hormonal fifteen year old teenage boy." He said to him. "I am still young but Allie is who I want to be with. I do love her more than anything beside Landon and Payton."

"Payton is your daughter with Allie, right?" Dr. Long asked.

"Yes. She was conceived when Randy had us." John replied.

"Did Randy make you be with Allie?" Dr. Long asked.

"He did the first time. He threatened her and Landon if I didn't have sex with her." John replied. "But I always wanted to be with her, I just figured because she was married, she didn't want to be with me."

"But you and Allie were together in a sexual way before Randy took you, right?" Dr. Long asked him.

"Yes." John replied. "One time."

"Alright, let's stop for now and we will pick this up on Monday." Dr. Long said. "On Monday, I think we will talk more about Maple Waters. I want to go in order with your relationship with her. John, I want you know that right now, it doesn't seem that she forced you into being with her but I will have to wait until I have heard everything before I make my decision, okay?"

"Okay." John said getting up and leaving. He headed home after that. He knew that Landon was going to Dave's for the weekend and it would be just him, Allie and Payton.

When he arrived home, he wasn't expecting his father to be there. He wondered what he wanted. He was quiet when he entered the house. He heard his father yelling at Allie.

"Why don't you do the right thing and end this with my son?" John Sr. said to her. "You got the baby you wanted, so let my son go and live his life."

"You don't want him to live his life. You want to put him in a clinic." Allie said to him. "I know that is your plan. Why are you so ready to have him committed to another clinic?"

"It is for the best. He can't control his temper." John Sr. said. "Do you want him to hurt you or your children? Because he will if he doesn't get things under control."

"John would never hurt me or the kids." Allie said to him. "Why can't you see that John and I love each other? I didn't seduce him into my bed or brainwash him."

"You did and you know it." John Sr. said. "What did you use to get my son into bed? Did you play all oh, my husband is cheating on me, please screw me? Is that what you did?"

"No. It was not like that. I love John and I want to be with him." She said trying to keep her temper.

"Yeah right. You wanted a baby and you used my son to get it." He replied to her. "You are just like that slut Paige only worse. You actually made my son believe you wanted him and you made him marry you. But once I win this case that will be finished. Then you will never see my son again. You or the kids you wanted so badly."

"Dad, that's enough." John said walking in. He had heard enough from his father. "You don't understand. Allie didn't make me want to be with her and you know that. You are just trying to lock me away for some reason. Why do you want to take me away from Allie and our children?"

"I am trying to do what is best for you." John Sr. said. "She seduced you into her bed. I'm sure she is a great fuck because she has probably been with tons of guys and she made you want her by being so great in bed. But you need someone your age. I am just trying to protect you. All she wants is for you to fuck her and give her kids. Well, you gave her two so, now it is time to leave. Let her have the kids and you move on with your life."

"No, I love her and I want to be with her." John said. "I am not leaving my family."

"Well, we will see once the court makes their ruling." He said walking out.

"Allie, I'm sorry he came to see you." John said once his dad was gone. He walked over and hugged her.

"It's okay. I was trying to get him to drop this case." She replied hugging him back. "I don't want him to win and tear our family apart. John, I love you and I would never use you to have a baby."

"I know that. I love you." He replied.

"You know I am not slut, right?" She asked. "I have only been with Chris, Dave, Randy and you. Randy, of course, forced me to be with him, Chris was my first and Dave was my husband."

"I know. I know all that. We talked about it." He said to her. "I know I don't have a lot of experience but I only want to be with you."

"You are who I want forever. Yes, I might have more experience than you, but I don't want anyone else but you." She replied kissing him. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." He said kissing her back.

It was nice to be at home now. He couldn't believe that his dad was trying to convince Allie to leave him. He still wished he knew what his dad was trying to do by trying to take him away from his family.

Please Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Queeofyourworld and RKOsgirl92 for the awesome reviews!!! And thanks to Queenofyourworld all the help in this chapter.

This is a sequel to Healing Scars and When The Past Haunts You.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I own only the original characters. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

The weekend came and went and it was soon Monday. John went to class and then to the doctor's office. Over the weekend, he and Allie spent time with Payton and each other. He was afraid that the court would grant his father's petition to have John declared not competent to make decisions and then he would be taken away from Allie, Landon and Payton. She helped him get everything he had to say ready. Being a therapist, she knew what questions the doctor might ask.

"John, please sit." Dr. Long said to him. "Let's start with Maple Waters. Tell me more about the time you spent with Allie there."

"Okay." John said remembering the time when he got into a huge fight.

_Four Years Earlier_

"Wow, who is that?" Mike "The Miz" Mizanin asked when Allie walked into the day room.

"Dr. Allie." AJ replied. "She is the childhood sexual abuse therapist here."

"She is hot!" Mike said to the guys.

"We know Mike." AJ replied. "We all think she is hot."

"I bet she would be really good." Mike said to them.

"Shut up." John said to him.

"What is your problem?" Mike asked him annoyed.

"My problem is that you are talking about someone you shouldn't be talking about." John said angrily.

"I don't see her listening." Mike said with a smirk. "I can talk all I want about her."

"She is married." AJ said hoping to stop this fight from happening.

"So, I'm just looking." Mike said with a smile. "She is hot and obviously she doesn't mind showing it."

"Showing it how?" AJ asked. "She is wearing black dress pants and a pink shirt."

"Please, that just makes you wonder what she looks like underneath that." He replied with a laugh.

"That's it." John said getting up quickly and rushing at Mike. He punched him once in the face and they were soon rolling on the ground fighting.

"What is going on here?" Kevin asked walking in and breaking it up. "Stop. Isolation both of you."

"I didn't do anything." Mike said. "He started by punching me."

"AJ, what happen?" Allie asked him.

"Mike was talking about something and John didn't like it so, they started fighting." AJ said not telling her what it was about.

"It doesn't matter, Mr. Mizanin, you were in on it." Kevin said. "So, isolation both of you." The orderlies took Mike and John to isolation.

"Kevin, maybe you need to talk to them." Allie said to him once John and Mike were taken to isolation.

"I will talk to Mike." Kevin replied. "I can't deal with John right now. He is one angry young man and nothing seems to help that I say so, I just can't deal with him right now."

"How about I talk to John?" Allie asked him. "And that will give you a break."

"Thanks, Allie, you are the best." He said walking to isolation.

Allie followed behind and soon arrived at the room where John was. She wasn't one to deal with anger but she figured Kevin would only yell and that wasn't what John needed at the moment. She used her key and entered the room. John was sitting on the bed in the room.

"Something you want to talk about?" She asked him.

"No." He said coldly.

"I would like to know what the fight was about." She said standing.

"It isn't important." He replied not looking at her.

She walked over to the bed and sat down on it. She wondered where this anger he had came from. He was so young to have so much anger.

"I think it is." She said. "Everything that happens is for a reason. So, I would really like to know what it was about."

"Mike said you were hot. Then he said he bet you would be really good." He said still not sure about telling her. "Then he said something about what you are wearing. I got angry because it was disrespectful. So, I punched him."

"John, I know all you guys talk about how hot you think I am." She said with a laugh. "I have always known that. And it is nice for you to take up for me but it is no big deal."

"You know what they say about you?" He asked shocked. He didn't think she knew they said anything.

"I do know what they say." She replied. "I have heard it for a while. John, have you ever wondered where your anger comes from?"

"No." He said. "I just get angry."

"Do you have any idea what triggers it?" She asked.

"No! It just happens and I would like to not talk about it!" He said very angrily. He got up off the bed. He was tired of always having to talk about why he got angry.

"Okay, calm down." She replied walking over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. I just was hoping to get to some of the reason. But if you don't want to talk, you don't have to."

"Sorry. I got angry." He said apologizing. He pulled away and sat back on the bed.

"That's okay. It's not a big deal." She said sitting back down beside him. "John, I hope you will let Dr. Nash help you. He just wants to help you get better, like I do. I know I am a childhood sexual abuse therapist but I understand more than you think and you can talk to me. So, I will let you stay here and cool down. You will be able to get out tomorrow."

"Okay." He replied to her.

"Okay. Sleep well and just hit the button if you need anything." She said walking out. She was the doctor on night duty that night.

After she left, he wondered why she was sent to talk to him. She wasn't an anger management therapist but she didn't yell like Dr. Nash or Dr. Garcia did sometimes when he would get angry. She was just very calm. He couldn't answer her question as to why he got angry. He hadn't told Dr. Nash about his dad and how violent he could get. He just wasn't ready to talk but maybe he should. She said it was important to understand what happened when he got angry.

_Present_

"So, she calmed you when you were angry?" Dr. Long asked.

"Yeah and she told me that Dr. Nash only wanted to help and that I should let him." John replied.

"She helped you get better and so, you felt that toward her?" Dr. Long asked. He had to know and make sure that John knew what he was doing and didn't just feel grateful to Allie for helping him get better.

"I was grateful that she helped me but that wasn't what I felt toward her." He replied. "I got angry with Mike for what he said about her. I knew then that I liked her and that is probably why she was able to help me when everything happened."

"John, do you think maybe you really feel grateful to Allie and that is what you feel?" Dr. Long asked.

"If I felt just grateful to her, do you think I would have had sex with her?" John asked him. "Do you think I would have married her if I just felt that?"

"Sometimes when you feel very grateful to someone, you can project it into love." Dr. Long said to him. "Do you think maybe that is what you did?"

"No. I love Allie." John replied getting angry but Allie warned him that the doctor might try to get him angry to see how he would react. "If I didn't love her, I don't think we would have had a child together."

"You said that Payton was conceived when Randy had you and you admitted that Randy made you have sex with her." Dr. Long said. "So, that could have been when the baby was conceived."

"I love Allie and I will forever. What I feel for her is love and it is not because I feel grateful." He said to him. "And I know that Payton was conceived when Randy had us but we wanted to be together then. I love Allie and she does love me."

"Okay. Let's stop for today and will pick up next time." Dr. Long said to him.

Once John was gone, Dr. Long made some notes. He knew that what John's father said didn't seem to true, well not from what he had heard yet. John didn't act like someone who was forced into something. He acted like a young man who was in love with his wife and their children. Dr. Long wondered why John's father was so determined to have his son committed.

"Did everything go okay today?" Allie asked John when he got home.

"Yeah." He replied with a sad tone.

"What happen?" She asked knowing the tone.

"He asked me if maybe I was grateful to you for helping me when I was in Maple Waters and that I turned it into love." John said to her.

"Do you think that?" Allie asked him in her therapist mode.

"No, I know I love you and that is what I feel. I'm in love with you." He replied hugging her.

"Good. Because I am in love with you." She replied kissing him. "And I know you love me. So, things will work out."

"I hope so." He said. "But my dad won't give up and I am worried about what he tells Dr. Long."

"I know you are not sure what will happen but for now, let's make the best of being together." She said to him. "We can then deal with whatever comes. Our family is the most important thing. The family we have together, you, me, Landon and Payton. That is the family we are working to have and keep."

"I hope so." He replied kissing her.

She was more prepared then he was for what might come. He knew it was because she was older and he was still really a teenager. He was a few months short of his twentieth birthday but he was still a teenager. And he knew that was what was causing him to be unsure about things. Not unsure about Allie but unsure about what his father would do. He was of legal age but still young and not experience in life enough to be certain that things would be okay. He wasn't sure if things would be okay and he was scared to tell Allie that. He didn't want her to think he was too young.

Please Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, and mystery1016 for the reviews on the last chapter.

This is a sequel to Healing Scars and When the Past Haunts You.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I only own the original characters. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

"John, is everything okay?" Allie asked him when it was just the two of them in the living room. Landon and Payton were both sleeping. It was Tuesday and he had another appointment on Wednesday.

"Yeah." He said not wanting to tell her that he was scared of how things would work out.

"John, tell me the truth." She said. "Just tell me. I don't want secrets between us. My first marriage had secrets and I won't do that again."

"I'm afraid of how things will turn out." He said finally telling her. "I didn't want to tell you because it makes me sound like a child."

"No, it doesn't." She replied. "I'm afraid of how things will turn out. I hope that they will be fine but I can't say for certain. I am so afraid of losing you. Being afraid doesn't make you sound like a child."

"You really are afraid of things?" He asked her. He was shocked that she was afraid too.

"Yes. Just because I am older doesn't mean that things can't scare me. My biggest fear is losing you and our family." She said to him. "So, we are going to get through this and make sure our family stays together."

"Okay." He replied as they got ready for bed.

"John, I know this is going to be hard but we will get through this." She said kissing him. "Dr. Long will say what we know. That you love me and I love you and you aren't brainwashed into being with me."

"I hope so. Because I do love you." He replied kissing her back. "And I want our family."

"Good. Then that is all that matters." She said back with a smile before kissing him again. They made love the whole night.

The next morning things went as normal. Allie took Landon to school and Payton to Trish's. She then went to work. She knew that after his classes, John was seeing Dr. Long again. She hoped that everything would work out. She didn't want to lose John or their family. But a part of her was so afraid that the court would side with John's father and he would take John away from her, Landon and Payton. She had talked to Dave when John's father filed the case. He was the one who suggested Dr. Long. He knew that Dr. Long was a doctor who couldn't be bought. Dave was helping them fight this petition but it was hard. John's father was bringing up not only John's past at Maple Waters but Allie's as well.

"So, John, I thought we would talk about what happened with Paige." Dr. Long said. "I know she made you think it was Allie. I have that in Dr. Nash's file. So, I would like to go back to the first time Paige took advantage of you."

"Okay." John replied. He remembered from when Dr. Nash hypnotized him.

_Four Years Earlier_

"John, can you help me put up the supplies, please?" Paige Lollis asked. She had been a nurse at the clinic for six months.

"Sure." He said walking in the closet with her. She had asked him once before to help her.

Just as he walked in the closet, he felt something stick him from behind him. He began to feel a little woozy. Paige helped him onto the floor. This was what she had been wanting for. She had to make him think it was Allie. She had gotten some of Allie's perfume and put it on. She started to get undressed and then she undressed him.

"Relax, John." Paige whispered to him before kissing him.

"I duh, don't think this is a good idea." John said slowly.

"Just relax, John. It's Allie." Paige whispered to him. "I know you want this."

"I don't know." He replied to her still out of it.

"Don't you want me?" Paige asked him.

"Yes, I want you, Allie." He replied.

"Good but we have to be quiet. You don't want to get me fired, do you?" She asked him still making him think it was Allie.

"No." He replied.

"Good." She whispered as she started to have sex with him. She had decided to use a patient at the clinic to have a baby. She knew that all of them were underage and less likely to take the baby away. So, she had begun to look for the perfect guy to father her child. When she first saw John and how handsome he was, she realized that he was the right one. So, she began making the plan to get him to be with her. When she heard him call Allie's name during a dream, she knew that was her opening. She would make him think it was Allie and he would be more willing have sex with her.

Once it was over, Paige got dressed first and then got him dressed. She shook him awake and told him that he had fainted. She knew the drug would make him think it was Allie. She knew that one time would probably not get what she wanted so, she would have to plan it more often. She just hoped that John wouldn't say anything to Allie.

_Present_

"So, that was the first time with Paige?" Dr. Long asked him.

"Yes. She made me think it was Allie." He replied.

"Did you know it wasn't Allie?" Dr. Long asked.

"No, I thought each time it was Allie." He replied.

"But you never confronted Allie about it, why?" Dr. Long asked.

"She had told me that I couldn't tell anyone because she would be fired and I thought that meant not mention it to her also." John replied. "When she would have night duty, I would tell her I would see her later."

"When did you realize it was Paige and not Allie?" Dr. Long asked. "Because you realized it and then told Allie about Paige."

"When Paige told me about the baby. Paige came to my room and told me that she and I were going to have a baby." John replied. "I asked her how that was possible and she said that she and I had been together and we were meant to be."

"When you were with Paige, did you ever have any idea that it wasn't Allie?" Dr. Long asked.

"No. I always thought it was Allie." He replied. "I have always wanted Allie and that was what made me a target for Paige. I wanted to be with Allie so much."

"Okay. I think we will stop for today." Dr. Long said. "John, your father would like to have some joint sessions with you. I think it might be a good idea, maybe it will help stop him from what he is doing."

"Can I talk to Allie about that first?" John asked him.

"Sure, let me know next session." Dr. Long said. He was glad that John was going to ask his wife, it really made a statement too.

"Okay." John said getting up and leaving.

He was uncertain about having a joint session with his father. He worried about what his father might try to do and say during. When he got home, he saw that Allie was already there with the kids. He wanted to get her opinion on things.

"Hey, how was your day?" He asked her coming into the kitchen.

"Pretty good, how was your appointment?" She asked him before kissing him hello.

"Good." He said kissing her back. "I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay. Landon is watching a movie and Payton is sleeping, so, tell me." She said sitting down at the table.

"Dr. Long said that my dad wants to have a joint session with me." He said sitting down also. "He thinks it is a good idea. He said it might stop my dad from what he is doing."

"Do you want to have the sessions?" Allie asked him.

"I don't know. A part of me does so, that it might make him leave us alone but another part is afraid that he will use it to get what he wants." He replied. "What do you think?"

"I think it is worth a shot. But I was thinking maybe a family session. You, me and your dad." She replied. "That way, he will get to know me more and maybe he will see that we love each other and realize that you made your own decision."

"I will talk to Dr. Long and see if he will do that." He replied. "I hope he will agree to it."

"I agree." She said kissing him. "John, I love you and no matter what happens, we will be okay."

"Thanks. I needed to hear that." He said kissing her back. "I love you so much."

"Good. Now, let's go make sure that Landon isn't watching something he shouldn't be." She said as they started to the living room.

They spent the night with Landon and Payton just being a family. Allie knew that John wanted to spend as much time as possible with them because he was afraid. And she thought it was a good idea just in case it went the opposite of what they wanted.

Please Review!! Next Chapter, John's dad makes another appearance and so, does his mom!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Queenofyourworld and RKOsgirl92 for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**This is a sequel to Healing Scars and When the Past Haunts You.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I only own the original characters. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.**

**This is the first chapter will there is no flashback. Only a drama filled session between John and his family and his dad.**

**In the next session, John told Dr. Long that he would have a session with his dad if Allie and his mom could be there also. Dr. Long agreed, he thought it was good to have everyone in the same room. So, everyone came to the session. Allie was nervous as to what John's dad might say in therapy.**

"**First I want to thank everyone for coming today." Dr. Long said to the group. "I think it will do everyone good to be here. Mr. Cena, why don't you go first and tell us why you want to have your son's marriage annulled?"**

"**My son is only nineteen. He is too young to be married especially to someone who is old enough to be his mother." John Sr. said to them. "I feel that John is not capable to make decisions about his life. I feel that he was convinced by Ms. Morrell to get married."**

"**Why do you think she would do that?" Dr. Long asked.**

"**She is a cradle robbing slut. She got herself knocked up by my son on purpose. She wanted a baby and used him to do that." He replied. "That child was conceived when they were taken by Randy. So, she used both boys to try to get pregnant and my son just happened to be the one who knocked her up."**

"**That is a lie!" John said to him. "That is not what happened."**

"**John, please calm down. You will have your chance." Dr. Long replied.**

**Allie whispered to John to calm down and not let his dad get to him. She knew that was what his dad wanted.**

"**Now, Mr. Cena, your son has said that Allie didn't use him to get pregnant. Why would you think that?" Dr. Long asked.**

"**It is how it is. She was unfaithful to her husband, seduced my son and made Randy do what she wanted." He replied. "So, of course she used him to get pregnant."**

"**What made you think she seduced your son?" Dr. Long asked him.**

"**He was going to college and having a life until she seduced him into her bed." He replied. "I know she used that line, oh, I'm so sad that my husband is cheating on me, so please screw me."**

**Allie could see that John was getting very angry at what his dad was saying. She took his hand and held it to calm him.**

"**John, that is not true." Carol Cena said to her ex-husband. "John is with Allie because he wants to be. He loves her and she loves him. I have seen them together and with the children. They are in love and he isn't brainwashed."**

"**Carol, you don't know." John Sr. said. "I think you should just be quiet. You were a horrible mother to John and you are a bad judge of character. That slut has pulled the wool over your eyes. You don't see that she keeps our son by using sex. What teenager is going to give up sex with an older woman?"**

"**How dare you say that about me?" Carol said. "I have been a great mother. I have been the one who is supportive of our son and his family."**

"**John, how does what your father said about your mom make you feel?" Dr. Long asked John.**

"**I just don't know what to say. He is a hateful person." John said. "My mom was horrible at first about Landon when he came and she was unsupportive to me and Allie at the beginning but now she is the best. She supports me and loves my children."**

"**Good. Mrs. Cena, you support your son's marriage and that is good. But how do you feel about Allie?" Dr. Long asked her.**

"**I didn't like her at first and I at time agreed with my ex-husband but after seeing John and Allie together, I know she loves my son and he loves her." Carol said. **

"**Obviously, Ms. Morrell has made my ex-wife think she is so great." John, Sr. said. "I want to help my son get his anger under control and being in another clinic with no distraction, will help."**

"**Allie, we haven't heard from you yet." Dr. Long said. "How you feel about what Mr. Cena has said about you?"**

"**I'm sorry that he feels that way. I wanted him to be apart of John's and our children's lives. But I don't feel safe with him near my children or near John." Allie replied. "I am sorry that he feels that I seduced John but I didn't. I love John more than anything besides my children."**

"**You don't love anyone but yourself." John, Sr. said to her. "Can't you all see that she acts like little miss perfect but she isn't? She is a slut who seduces young men. Her husband was smart enough to leave her and find someone who is not a slut. She has the children she wanted so bad, so why can't she leave my son alone? She doesn't love him and she only uses him. What she wants I'm sure is another baby and what better way then by having my son father her next brat. Just leave him and let me help him."**

"**Help him how?" Allie said now getting angry. "By putting him in another clinic, making him leave his family and trying to make like this marriage never existed. You have no right to try to tear apart my family."**

"**I have the right because John is my son and he is not an adult. He is only nineteen. Don't you get that? Don't you understand how sick it is for you to be with him?" John Sr. asked her. "You are old enough to be his mother. God, what kind of person are you? Did you want a baby so bad that you said hey, let me get this hot, young nineteen year old in my bed?"**

"**That is not how it happened!" John said yelling. He was tired of what his dad was saying about Allie. "I was the one who seduced her! I made that first move on her and it was me who wanted to sleep with her! I have always wanted that!"**

"**John, please calm down." Allie said placing her hand on his shoulder. This was not how this was supposed to go. "Your dad just doesn't understand."**

"**Stop trying to sugarcoat everything." John, Sr. said to her. "I don't need you slut to try to get my stupid son to understand."**

"**He is not stupid! He just knows what he wants!" Allie said now yelling. "I'm sorry that you are so threatened by me! I'm sorry that you are so blinded by whatever you are hiding, to see how much your son means to me and how much I mean to him! You are nothing but a hateful, abusive man. I remember what you did to John while he was at Maple Waters. Did you think I forgot?"**

"**That is no one business." He replied to her.**

"**I think it is. Let's tell the doctor here how you hit him in a medical clinic in front of doctors." Allie said. "You got angry because he told you he wanted to go home. What is it that you are hiding?"**

"**Nothing and I am not listening to this anymore." He said. "I am not going to sit here and listen to a slut tell me anything." He said getting up and walking out.**

"**I'm sorry." Allie said to the doctor.**

"**It's okay. Let's stop for now." Dr. Long said. He knew now a little more about the situation between them.**

**John and Allie left and headed home. The way the session went was not how Allie thought it would. She hoped that everyone could get along and work things out.**

"**John, I'm sorry. This is all my fault." She said to him as they entered the house. Landon was with Dave for the night and Payton was with Trish. "I shouldn't have let your dad get to me."**

"**It is not your fault. It is just how my dad is." He replied to her. **

"**I am just sorry about all of this. If it wasn't for me, your dad wouldn't be trying to put you back in a clinic." She said. "I am so sorry. Maybe I am being selfish by wanting you and maybe your dad is right."**

"**Allie, why are you saying this?" He asked her.**

"**I don't know. I just see the damage this is doing to you and I hate that." She said to him. "I love you so much and I don't want to see you hurt. But by being with you, maybe that is what I am doing."**

"**I don't believe that." He said walking over to her. He placed his hand on her face. "You could never hurt me. You are not the one doing this, my dad is. I don't care what I have to do. I am not going anywhere from you and our children. Allie, please don't think that you hurt me, you don't."**

"**I just. I love you more than I ever thought possible. And I want to protect you." She said to him.**

"**I know that. I love you too, so much. But you don't have to protect me." He said to her. "I can handle this."**

"**I know you can. I'm sorry, I just I want this to be over with." She replied. **

"**I do too. Allie, you have been so strong the last few months. Maybe it is time that I am." He said to her. "I would like to try."**

"**You are stronger than you think. It takes a lot of strength to deal with what people say about us." She replied. "I don't think you and your dad should have sessions together. And we definitely shouldn't have family sessions."**

"**I agree with that." He said with a laugh. "So, do you feel better?"**

"**I do. I'm sorry that I freaked out." She said. "I guess everything got to me."**

"**I know the feeling. Well, since we have the house to ourselves, let's go watch a movie and have some alone time." He said to her.**

"**Yeah. Let's go." She said with a smile to him.**

**Please Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to Queenofyourworld and RKOsgirl92 for the reviews!! You guys rock and I thank you for being so loyal to my stories and me. I so appreciate it.

This is a sequel to Healing Scars and When the Past Haunts you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I own only the original characters. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

A few days later, John was schedule to have another appointment with Dr. Long. He wished this would end and his dad would drop the case. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. John talked to Jeff about what was going on because Jeff was his best friend.

"I wish I knew what to say to get my dad to drop this." John said as he and Jeff sat in Jeff's apartment that once was John's also.

"Your dad is stupid." Jeff said to him. "He just doesn't understand."

"I know. I know he hates that Allie is older than me but I love her." John said. "Why does he care about that? I am not asking for anything from him."

"Just ignore him. John, you have a great life and you are living the dream of a lot of guys." Jeff said to him. "Trust me."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means you get to have sex with Dr. M." Jeff replied. "Do you remember how many guys at the clinic wanted that? Pretty much all of them."

"I remember." He said. "Jeff, let's not talk about my wife."

"That sounds so weird." Jeff said with a laugh. "I mean, it is weird that you are married, not that it is weird you are married to Dr. Morrell, I'm shutting up now."

"It is a little strange but I like being married." He said to him. "And I love being married to Allie."

"I know. John, I know you love her and she loves you. And I know things will work out for you." Jeff said to him.

"Thanks, now I have to get to therapy. I wish the doctor would just say, oh, you are fine and your dad has no case." John said.

"Don't worry, things will be fine." Jeff said just as his girlfriend, Madison came in.

"Hey, John, how is Allie and the kids?" Madison asked. Allie was once her therapist and she thought Allie was the best.

"They are fine. We are just dealing with my dad." John said getting ready to go.

"Don't stress. Everything will be fine. Just remember you are married to a great therapist and one of the best people in the world." Madison said to him.

"Thanks, See you guys later." John said leaving.

After leaving Jeff's, John headed to Dr. Long's office. He hoped this session would be better without his dad.

"John, I hope today's session will be better." Dr. Long said to him. "I know last session was hard and I want to talk about what was said in it."

"Okay." John replied. He knew the best thing was to talk about everything.

"I want to know what happen with your dad at Maple Waters." Dr. Long said. "I want to know what your wife was talking about."

"Okay." John said.

_Four Years Earlier_

"Today is Parent's Visitation Day." Dr. Garcia told the kids. "You parents will be here in a little bit."

"I'm nervous about seeing my parents." AJ said. "They signed me over to the clinic for treatment."

"Mine did too." John replied. He wasn't looking forward to it either.

"Guys, your parents are here." Dr. Morrell said to them. She was the doctor on duty for the visits. A doctor was required to be in the room during the visits to make sure everything went okay.

All the kids headed to the day room for their visits. Most were happy but some were not. Allie sat in at one of the tables and watched everything. She saw John's parents come in followed by Madison's and AJ's.

"Dad, I want to come home." John said to them. "I don't belong here."

"You are staying. You have to work on your anger." Carol said to her son. "John, we want you to get better."

"I don't need to be here!" John yelled. "I am fine!"

"If you are fine, then why are you yelling?" John Sr. asked him. He wanted to keep his son in Maple Waters at least for a little bit.

"Why do you want to keep me here?" John asked him.

"You need help, John." Carol said. "I'm sorry, you can't home now."

"I don't want to be here!" He yelled again. "I don't have a problem!"

"You do have one." John Sr. said smacking him on the back of the head. "You will stay here."

"I don't want to stay here!" John yelled. "I want to come home!"

"I said no!" John Sr. said hitting him across the face this time.

"That is enough." Allie said walking over. "You both need to leave." She said to his parents.

"This is between me and my son. It is none of your business." John Sr. said to her.

"John is a patient here, so, it makes it my business." She said to him. Just as security walked in. "Security, please escort Mr. and Mrs. Cena out of the building."

"Yes, Dr. Morrell." The security guard said. "This way, please."

"This isn't over." John Sr. said as they were escorted out.

Allie turned to where John was. She wanted to make sure he was okay.

"John, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He replied. "I'm use to it."

"Let's go get you cleaned up." She said seeing that his lip was bleeding.

"Okay." He said walking with her.

"Kevin, can you watch the kids?" She asked him when she walked by.

"Yeah, no problem." He said walking into the day room.

Allie took John to her office. She wanted to get the cut taken care of and make sure he was okay. Once they got to her office, she sat him down and got the first aid kit she always kept in her office.

"So, does your dad hit you often?" She asked as she cleaned the cut.

"Sometimes. He usually does it when I get angry first." He replied as she did. She was very gentle as she cleaned the cut.

"Why does he hit you?" She asked as she continued to clean the cut.

"I don't know. He just does it when I get angry." He replied.

"Does he do anything else beside hit you?" She asked.

"No." He said to her.

"John, you know you can talk to me about anything." She said to him placing her hand on his shoulder. "If something is bothering you or something."

"I don't want to go home now." He replied to her.

"Well, sweetie, you aren't ready to go home yet." She said to him. "You have some things to deal with."

"I mean when I am better, I don't want to go home." He said.

"I tell you what, I will arrange for you to stay here until I or Dr. Nash think you are ready." She said. "But we will let you tell us when we think you are ready, if you think you are ready to go. Did that make sense? I tend to ramble sometimes."

"Yes, thanks." He said relieved. "I can't go back to that house. It's not safe."

"Because he hits or is there more going on?" She asked not wanting to push but wanting to know what was going on.

"He just hits me." He said. He wasn't ready to open up to anyone about things yet. But he liked being close to her now even though he knew he wasn't suppose to mention the affair they were having. She had told him to not say anything because she could get fired. He thought that was why she wanted him to come to her office.

"Okay." She said. "You are all done. Do you want some Tylenol or anything?"

"No, thanks." He said getting up. "Can I go to my room?"

"Yes, of course." She replied. "John, I hope you will feel comfortable enough to talk to me."

"Thanks." He said leaving. All the time he was with her, he thought about the night before. She had come to his room and they were together. She never mentioned it at all and he knew if she did, she could get fired but he thought she would at least say something to him about it.

_Present_

"So, that is what happened with your dad?" Dr. Long asked him. "You still thought that Paige was Allie at this time, right?"

"Yes, I did. That is why I was shocked when he got to her office and she really did just want to clean the cut and talk to me. I was grateful that Allie made sure I could stay there." He replied to him.

"John, I think I would like to have some session with you and Allie. Just the two of you." Dr. Long said. "I think it will help me get a better understand on things."

"Okay. I can talk to her." He replied to him.

"Great. Let me know." Dr. Long said to him. "We can stop for now."

"Thanks." John said getting up and leaving.

After leaving Dr. Long's office, he headed home. It was weird to talk about what happen with his dad. He still wasn't sure about saying everything to the doctor. He still hadn't told Allie everything about his childhood, he just couldn't.

Please Review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92, and mystery1016 for the reviews!!

Okay Guys, the secret is revealed in this chapter. It is one of the few chapters with no flashback.

This is a sequel to Healing Scars and When the Past Haunts you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the any of the wrestlers in this story. I own only the original characters. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

Warning: Childhood Sexual Abuse Mentioned in this chapter.

"Allie, are you okay?" Chris asked her when he came into her office. She looked like she was deep in thought.

"I'm just thinking." She replied. "Did you need something?"

"I think you need to talk about something, don't you?" He asked while sitting down in front of her desk.

"I'm worried." She replied to him.

"About the case?" He asked her.

"No, because I'm pregnant again and I am worried about having another baby." She replied with sarcasm. "Of course about the case."

"Okay. You aren't really pregnant, are you?" He asked her.

"No. I just had a baby three months ago." She replied with a laugh. "I don't think I am ready to have another one."

"Okay. Just asking." He said. "Now, what about this worries you?"

"Why John's dad wants to commit him to that clinic." She said. "He is hiding something."

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "Remember at Maple Waters, how you and Kevin wanted me to talk to John and see if he was maybe abused?"

"Yeah, I remember that. John said he wasn't." Chris replied.

"I know. But I'm not sure. John is keeping something from me." She replied. "And I think it has to deal with whatever his father wants to stay hidden. I just wish John would tell me."

"Ask him." Chris replied. "That is the way to find out."

"I know but he has kept it this long, I don't think he will tell me." She said looking at the photos on her desk of her family. There was one of her and John, and another of them with Landon and Payton.

"This is where you use that you are his wife." He said with a smile. "Just use sex to get him to tell you. You know you women do that all the time."

"Chris, that statement was wrong on so many levels." She said to him. "I am not using sex to get him to tell me something like that."

"Just a thought." He said with a laugh. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

"No, it's late and I am ready to go home." She said getting her things together. "Thanks for the talk."

"Always, Allie girl. Love you." He said hugging her.

"Love you too." She said as they walked out.

Allie headed home. She knew that John would be home after his session with Dr. Long. The nanny was with Landon and Payton at the house. Trish recently went back to work so, Allie decided to hire a nanny for the kids.

"Allie." Sophia, the nanny, said when she came in.

"Hey, Sophia, how are my babies?" Allie asked her.

"Fine. Landon is playing with his blocks and Payton is sleeping." Sophia replied getting her stuff together. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes. Thank you." Allie said as Sophia left.

She went and checked on Landon, who was playing in the play room, and on Payton, who was sleeping in the nursery. She went to her room and changed out of her work clothes and into something comfortable. She headed downstairs to make dinner. She had decided to ask John about things. She knew he was keeping something from her.

"Hey, how was work?" He asked coming in the back door and kissing her hello.

"Fine." She replied kissing him back. "John, we need to talk about something."

"Okay." He said wondering what they had to talk about.

"After dinner." She said.

They had a nice family dinner and soon the kids were in bed for the night. Allie knew this was the time to talk to him about things. He came back to the living room after putting Landon down.

"John, I want to know what happen in your childhood with your dad." She said to him. "I know you are keeping something from me. Please tell me."

"There is nothing to tell." He replied to her. He wasn't ready to tell her everything.

"I know there is. Please tell me." She said again. "Whatever it is, your dad wants it to stay hidden. Just tell me."

"Allie, I can't." He said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. John, I love you but if we can't have trust and be honest with each other, what do we have?" She asked him. "I know there is something and I wish you would tell me." She said leaving and walking upstairs.

When she left, he knew that the time was coming for him to tell her. He didn't really want to but he didn't want to lose her because of this. It would be just want his dad would want to have him and Allie end their relationship. He made his way upstairs and to their bedroom, he knew that was where she would be if the kids were sleeping.

"Allie, I'm sorry. It isn't easy to talk about." He said sitting down on the bed with her.

"I know that. John, I have been a therapist for years. I know how difficult it is to talk sometimes." She said to him. "But you need to tell me. Whatever it is, we can get through it."

"I just don't know that we can." He replied to her. "I am not sure that I am ready to talk about it."

"I know we can. I am just trying to help you and keep our family together." She said getting up and pacing the room. "If I know everything, I can be prepared and make sure that your dad doesn't win."

"I guess it is time to tell you." He said with a sigh. "I just don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you. Do you remember the first time we were together?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

"What did I say afterwards? I said that I didn't want you to hate me for what happen. I thought that I had taken advantage of you." She said to him. "You said that you could never hate me because you loved me. That was the first time you said that. I was shocked that you said it. But the point is, I could never hate you and you said you could never hate me. So, tell me."

"It started when I was eight. My dad was one who started." He said to her. "He used to make sure that my mom was gone before he would do anything. He would come into my room and make me be with him."

"There is more, isn't there?" She asked knowing there was.

"Yes. My dad was part of some club. They would bring their sons camping at the lake." He said. "The dads would get two cabins. And they would swap their kids around. I don't know how to say it."

"You mean your dad was part of a child sex ring." She said knowing that was it. She, being a sexual abuse therapist, had heard about them.

"Yeah. The dads would keep most of the boys in one cabin and they used the other for the sex." He said sitting down on the bed. It was hard to talk about this and it made him want to start crying.

"Your dad made you be with the others, didn't he?" She asked sitting down beside him. She pulled him into a hug and just held him. She knew it was about being abused as a child but she never thought it was a child sex ring.

"Yes. He did." He replied while she held him. It felt good to finally tell her but he was still worried about what might happen. He still thought she would hate him for what happen.

"I'm sorry that your dad did that." She whispered while holding him. "It is going to be okay."

"Do you hate me now?" He asked her pulling away a little.

"I could never hate you. This wasn't your fault. You were a little boy." She said to him. "When did it stop?"

"Right before I came to the clinic." He said to her. "After my teachers and my mom caught me burning myself, they made me come to the clinic. While I was there, my dad couldn't make me do anything with his friends."

"He wants this to stay hidden, doesn't he?" She asked. "These guys, they are rich successful men, aren't they?"

"Yes. Most the boys are my age now or older, there might be a few who are younger." He said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell sooner. I just couldn't."

"I know. But now you have, and I think you should tell the police." She said to him. "This has to stop."

"I'm the only who would say anything. I know the other boys, they won't talk." He replied. "And I can't do it alone. My dad will make it like I was lying and I know everyone will believe him."

"Okay, let's do this for now. We will keep this between us for now but you are going to have to tell, it might be the only way." She said to him. "And you are not alone. You always have me."

"You still want to be with me even after you know this?" He asked her.

"Yes. This doesn't change that. I love you more than anything." She said. "And there is nothing that will ever change that. Nothing you can tell me will change that. John, did your mom know what was going on?"

"I don't know. I don't think she did but I don't know." He said with a knowing look on his face.

"John, what else is there?" She asked him.

"At the cabin, sometimes, it wasn't just the dads, it was moms too." He replied.

"Your mom?" She asked hoping it wasn't.

"I don't remember her being there but I don't know for sure." He replied. "Can we stop talking about this right now?"

"Yeah, let's go to sleep." She said getting ready for bed. She knew this had been an exhausting day for him. "John, I am really glad that you told me. I don't want secrets between us especially ones that big. I hope you know that you can trust me."

"I know that. I just didn't want you to hate me." He replied as they laid there.

"I could never do that." She said snuggling close to him. She felt him put his arm around her. This was what she loved the most when he would hold her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He replied kissing her. "And it does feel better to know that you know everything."

"Good. Now, we can deal with your dad and make sure you don't leave me." She replied kissing him back.

They both slept peacefully that night. He felt better that he told her but there was still something he never mentioned. His dad and his friends had told him if anyone knew, they would kill him and who he told. They had threatened all the boys who were apart of the sex ring, as she told him it was called, with that. He didn't want her to confront his dad and then end up hurt. He loved her too much for that.

Please Review!! And were you shocked at the secret? And do you think that John's mom knows or might have been there too?


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks to Queenofyourworld and Ednomore for the reviews._

_This is a sequel to Healing Scars and When the Past Haunts You._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I only own the original characters. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way._

_The next morning when Allie woke up she was still snuggled against her husband. And it was what she liked the best, waking up and feeling his arms around her. He looked so peaceful and it made her love him more. He had told her all about what his dad had done. She was shocked at it, she couldn't believe it. He said he didn't know if his mother was involved or not, but she felt that maybe she was and that was why she had decided to be apart of their life. She wanted to make sure that John never said anything about it._

"_Morning." He said waking up._

"_Morning. I was thinking why don't I take the day off and we spend the day just you, me and the kids." She said to him._

"_I would like that but I have a session later." He replied. "And I meant to talk to you last night, Dr. Long wants you to come to my sessions."_

"_Well, your session is this morning, right?" She asked._

"_Yes." He replied. _

"_Okay, well, then after your session, we can spend the day with the kids." She said getting up._

"_That sounds good." He said getting up too._

"_Good." She said before heading to shower. She got dressed and then headed to the kitchen. _

_Sophia was coming to watch Landon and Payton while John and Allie were at the session. Allie hoped that John would tell Dr. Long about his dad. That it being made public would stop him from trying to get their marriage annulled. Once Sophia arrived, John and Allie left for Dr. Long's office._

"_Allie, I am glad you could come today." Dr. Long said as they sat down._

"_Not a problem." She replied. _

"_I want to talk about your relationship." Dr. Long said. "As you know, I want to understand it so, I can tell the court if I feel that John was forced into it or if he is in it willingly."_

"_I know." She said._

"_I want to hear more about your time at Maple Waters." Dr. Long said. "John, you mentioned something about Allie calming you after a nightmare. I would like to hear about that."_

"_Okay." John replied._

_Flashback_

"Allie, John had a nightmare and is asking for you." Hope said to her. Allie was the doctor on night duty that night. "I think after what happen with Paige, he doesn't trust the nurses anymore."

"Okay, I'm on my way." She said getting up from the sofa in her office. Whenever a doctor was on night duty, they usually dozed off in their office unless they were needed for something. She headed down to the boys' dorm rooms. She waked into John and Randy's room and found Summer there with Randy and John. "John, are you okay?" She asked walking over to him. She could tell that he was upset over the dream.

"No, I had a horrible dream." He replied between hyperventilating breathes.

"Relax its okay." She said sitting on the bed and hugging him. She began to rock him like she did Jeff went he was upset. "It was just a dream. You're okay."

"Maybe I should take Randy to another room." Summer said.

"Yes, let's move him to another room for tonight." Allie said to her. 

Soon it was just her and John in the room. She continued to hold him and rock him. 

"Do you want to talk about the dream?" She asked him.

"No." He said quickly. He had begun to remember what Paige had done and how she kept telling him that it was Allie.

"John, it will help if you do but I am not going to make you." She said to him. She was slowing calming him down.

"I just remember some of what Paige did." He replied to her. "She came in here and had sex with me. She made me think it was you. Why would she do that?"

"She was sick. She wanted a baby and she used you to get that." Allie replied as they sat there. "She needs help and now she will get it."

"I don't really want to talk about it." He said to her.

"Okay." She said. "Do you want me to stay until you are asleep?"

"Yes." He said quietly.

She just held him until she was certain that he was asleep. Once he was, she went back to her office and made a note on what happen. She hoped that he would be able to work through this with her and Dr. Nash.

_Present_

"So, you remembered some of what Paige did?" Dr. Long said.

"Yes, I did." John replied to him.

"Allie, you always use that therapy method, right?" Dr .Long asked her.

"Yes, I do. It is just how I practice. I wasn't trying to seduce him or get him to fall in love with me." She said to him.

"I know that. I have read a lot of your articles about your methods. Your therapy is very unique but one of the best for childhood sexual abuse." Dr. Long replied to her.

"Thank you." She said shocked he thought that.

"John, I think more session are required. I have learned that your dad has filed a petition to not only have your marriage annulled and you declared incompetent to make decisions, he also wants to ban you from Allie until this is settled." Dr .Long said to him.

"What does that mean?" Allie asked.

"You need to talk to your lawyer." Dr. Long said to them. "In fact why don't we stop and you can do that."

"Thank you." Allie said. 

She and John left the doctor's office and headed home. Once there, Allie called Dave and asked him about the petition.

"So, what happens?" She asked Dave.

"Right now, I have filed a petition with the court to make sure John stays with you and the kids until this is settled." He replied to her. "John's father wants him to live with him until the court settles this. He is trying to say that you are telling John what to say in therapy so it goes your way."

"That is not true. I would never do that. John can't go live with his dad again. Dave, you have no idea what his dad is capable of." Allie said to him.

"I know. I am very sure the court will say that John should stay with you and the kids." Dave replied to her. "I will let you know when I know."

"Thank you so much for helping." She said to him.

"It is not a problem. Allie, I know we are not together anymore, but I still love you and I want you to be happy." He said to her. "And I know John makes you happy and I know he doesn't deserve what his father is trying to do. So, I will do my best to make sure that John's father doesn't win this case."

"I know. I have to go. Thank you again." She said.

"You are welcome." He said before hanging up.

Once she was off the phone with Dave, she got the kids ready for the day. They had planned to have a family day. It was a little cold for the zoo so, they were going to the aquarium. 

"Is everyone ready?" Allie asked them.

"We are ready, mommy." Landon said to her.

"Okay, then let's go." She said.

They spent the day just being a family. Allie was afraid that the court might make John go back with his dad until this was settled and she wnted to spend time with him and the kids. She had planned to tell John later what Dave said about the petition. She hoped that Dave would call and tell her that John didn't have to go live with his dad until the case was settled. She worried if he had to go back with his dad, what would happen. John had come so far and it might cause him to have a set back.

Please Review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Queenofyourworld, and ednomore for the reviews on the last chapter.

This is the sequel to Healing Scars and When the Past Haunts You.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I own only the original characters. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

After the aquarium, they had dinner and then headed home to watch movies. Allie was worried about what the court would say and she wanted to spend as much time as possible with John and the kids. Once they were home, Allie put Payton down for the night and Landon picked out a movie and started watching. Allie took John into the kitchen to tell him about what Dave had said and to make popcorn.

"I talked to Dave about the petition your dad filed." She said to him.

"What did he say?" He asked her.

"That he thinks the court won't make you live with him until this is settled." She replied.

"He wants me to come back and live with him?" He asked her.

"Yes. I won't let that happen. I am not letting you go back to live with him." She said hugging him. "We are going to fight this."

"I'm afraid he will win. I don't want to live with him again." He said hugging her back.

"I will not let that happen." She said again.

"Okay." He said as they headed back to the living room.

They took their seats by Landon and started the movie. While they were watching it, John thought back to the first time he came here after leaving the clinic.

_Two and half Years Ago_

John walked up to the house unsure about being there. He knew that Dr. Morrell wanted him to be apart of Landon's life but that her husband wasn't too sure about the idea. He knocked on the door and Dr. Morrell opened it.

"John, I'm glad you came. Please come in." She said to him. "Landon is in the travel yard." She said walking over to it. She picked up Landon and handed him to John. She could see that he was uncertain about it. "He won't break."

"I am just nervous." He replied. "I haven't been around babies."

"Sweetie, it will be fine. He likes you." She said putting his pacifier in his mouth. "So, sit down."

"Thanks." He said sitting down on the sofa with Landon in his lap.

"Everything okay with you?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I do not like being back home." He replied as he played with Landon and the bear Landon held. "I wish I could live somewhere else."

"I know. But you have about one year before you turn 18 right?" She asked him.

"Yes. So, where is your husband?" He asked her.

"Oh, he is out of town on business. He will be back tomorrow." She replied to him. "John, you don't have to be afraid of Dave. I promise he won't hurt you."

"I know. He is just intimidating." He replied. Her husband was big and he kind of reminded him of the guys his dad knew.

"He is that but he doesn't mean to be, often." She said with a laugh. "If you want, I can make sure that he isn't here when you come and see Landon? To make things easier for you."

"I would like that, Dr. Morrell." He said to her.

"John, you aren't my patient, you can call me Allie." She said to him.

"That will take some getting use to." He replied back. "I am use to calling you Dr. Morrell."

"I know. But you are more than welcome to call me Allie." She replied.

"Okay. Allie, do you think I am better and can be out of the clinic?" He asked her. He hadn't wanted to leave and go home but the doctors told him it was time.

"I do. Sweetie, you are better and you can't stay in the clinic forever. That is not a life for you. You need to experience life and all it has to offer." She said to him. "John, you can be anything you want to be and do anything you want. All you have to do is decide what that is."

"Yeah. I was thinking about college after graduation." He said to her.

"Great. What do you want to study?" She asked him.

"I was thinking about psychology." He said. It was nice to talk to her about things. His parents didn't want to listen about anything he said.

"I think you would be a great psychologist." She said to him. She knew that he needed someone to talk to. She had met his parents and didn't really care for them.

"Yeah? My mom and dad don't think so. My dad thinks I should study business. But I don't want to." He replied.

"John, when picking what you want to do, you need to pick something that you like because you will be doing it forever." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "So, just think about what makes you happy."

"Thanks." He said with a smile. "I think he is asleep."

"Let me put him down and we will continue our talk." She said getting up and taking Landon. She put him in the travel yard for his nap. She went back and sat by John. "So, what else is going on?"

"My mom thinks I shouldn't come over and see Landon." He said. "She says that I need to move on and forget. But how can I?"

"John, you want to be apart of Landon's life, right?" She asked. "Because if you have changed your mind about that, it is fine."

"No, I haven't changed my mind. I want to be a part of his life." He replied. He did want to be apart of Landon's life but he also wanted to be able to talk to Allie. She always listened and he never said he was stupid about things like his mom and dad did.

"Good. Because I want you to be." She replied. "I want you to be Uncle John to him and have all the fun. And I know you like having someone to talk to."

"I do. My parents don't care to listen to me." He replied. "They never really talk to me."

"I know that is hard. But you have me to talk to." She said. "And I will always be here for you."

"Thanks. I better go. I don't want my mom to be too mad." He replied to her.

"John, if anything happens with your mom or dad, please call me immediately." She said handing him a card with her home and cell phone number on it. "I will help you."

"Thanks. Bye, Allie." He said walking to the door.

Once he left, Allie thought about things. She could tell that John's parents were making things hard on him and she wished there was more she could do. But Dave had told her to only deal with John and not his parents. Dave didn't trust John's dad and he wanted Allie to stay away from him.

_Present_

"I think Landon is sleeping." Allie said to John but when she turned to him, he was sound to sleep also. She laughed a little.

She took Landon upstairs and put him in bed. She then went and checked on Payton, who was sleeping also. She then made her way downstairs to John. He was still sleeping. She kissed him to wake him up.

"You fell asleep." She whispered to him.

"Oh, sorry." He said back.

"Come on, let's go to bed." She said taking his hand.

They made their way upstairs to their room and went to sleep. Allie hoped that tomorrow, Dave would call and let her know about the petition. She was going to do everything to make sure that John stayed with her and the kids. She wasn't going to let him go back to his father's house or his mom's. Allie had begun to wonder about John's mom. She had a feeling that she did know about what his dad did and she did nothing about it. But Allie main focus right now was making sure that John stayed with her and the kids. She wasn't going to lose him not after everything they had gone through to be together.

Please Review!! And don't we all wish we had a doctor as caring as Allie?


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to Queenofyourworld and RKOsgirl92 for the reviews!! You guys are awesome for always reviewing.

Thanks to ednomore for your help on this chapter.

This is a sequel to Healing Scars and When The Past Haunts You.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I only own the original characters. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

The next morning, Allie dropped Landon at a play date with his friend, Tyler and then headed back home. She was waiting to hear from Dave about the petition. She arrived at the house and went upstairs to make sure Payton was okay. She went into her daughter's room and saw that she was sleeping. She then began to look for John. She looked all over the house and finally found him in the basement.

"What are you doing down here?" She asked sitting behind him on the stairs.

"I was thinking about things." He said to her.

"What things?" She asked. She placed her arms around him.

"About my dad trying to get me to come back and live with him and him trying to commit me to another clinic and trying to get our marriage annulled." He said to her. "I am worried that he will win."

"He won't win." She replied. "I am not going to let that happen."

"You can't be sure that he won't!" He said standing up. "You can't promise me that!"

"I know I can't. But I am going to do everything I can to make sure." She replied to him.

"But you can't promise me that!" He said again getting a little angry. "I know you want to but you can't, so, just stop trying to make it all okay!"

"It will be okay once everything is done." She said staying calm.

"Stop saying that! You don't know that!" He said yelling. "Stop talking to me like I'm a child!"

"That is not what I am doing." She said getting a little angry. "I am just trying to make sure you stay with me. That is what you want, isn't it?"

"I do but you can't promise me that things will be okay!" He yelled. "I just want the truth. I deserve that."

"I always tell you the truth." She replied.

"Do you?" He asked her.

"Yes. I told you about the petition your dad filed to make you live with him. I always tell you the truth." She replied. "Where is this coming from?"

"This." He said handing her a piece of paper.

"Where did you get this?" She asked him.

"I found it in your desk." He replied.

"Why were you in my desk?" She asked.

"I was looking for Dave's number to call about the case." He said to her. "I can't believe you kept this from me." He said walking upstairs.

She stood there for a minute. She couldn't believe that he read that letter. She made her way upstairs and into their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She asked him walking in. He was packing.

"I'm packing and leaving." He said to her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because that is what happens after a fight. My mom left my dad after a fight." He said packing.

"No, it isn't." She said walking over to him. "We need talk about this."

"Okay." He said sitting down on the bed.

"John, married couples fight that is just how it is." She said sitting down beside him. "They fight about things but then they make up and work it out. That is what marriage is. Everything isn't perfect all the time. We had a fight and I'm sure it won't be the last. John, every time we fight, that doesn't mean we will end this."

"I just I remember my parents fighting and then my mom leaving." He said to her.

"That isn't going to happen to us." She said taking his hand. "I know this is new to you but I am here to help you. We are in this together. That what marriage is, a partnership and you are my partner. I love you."

"I love you, too." He replied to her. "I'm sorry I got angry."

"It's okay." She said to him. "Do you know the best part of fighting?"

"No, there is a best part?" He asked.

"Yes. The best part of fighting is making up." She said kissing him. "That is the best part."

"I like that part." He replied.

"Of course, who doesn't?" She said kissing him again. They were soon making love. She knew he was upset over the letter that his dad sent but she just couldn't bring herself to show him it.

"That was amazing!" He said with a smile.

"That is the best part of a fight." She said with a laugh. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the letter."

"I'm sorry I got mad instead of talking to you first." He replied.

"That's okay." She said. "The letter your dad wrote was very mean and he was very angry in it. I didn't want you to read it."

"I know and I'm sorry." He said again.

"It's okay." She replied again before looking at her watch. "If you don't get ready, you will be late for your session."

"Yeah." He said getting dressed. "I love you, Allie."

"I love you too." She replied kissing him. "And remember just be truthful with Dr. Long and things will be fine."

"Okay." He said kissing her. "I don't want to stop this." He said while kissing her neck.

"Go, now." She said with a laugh.

"Okay." He said leaving.

He headed to Dr. Long's office to have his session. He wondered what the doctor was going to have him talk about today.

"John, please come in." Dr. Long said to him.

"Thanks." He said sitting down.

"I was hoping you would tell me more about your time with Allie and Landon right after you got out of the clinic." Dr. Long said.

"Okay." He replied.

_Two and Half Years Ago_

John walked up to the house for his visit with Landon. He knew that Allie's husband wouldn't be there. Dave never was there when he would come to visit Landon. He knew that Dave didn't really like that he came over but that Allie had convinced him to let John. He was glad that Dave wasn't there, he really made him uncomfortable.

"John, great to see you." Allie said opening the door. "Come in, Landon is waiting."

"Nice to see you too." He replied. He was trying not to stare at her but she really looked beautiful today. She was dressed very casual just jeans and a NYU T-Shirt. But she still looked very beautiful.

"Landon is playing in the play room." She said to him. She led him to the play room where Landon was in his bouncer. "Why don't you read to him?" She asked him seeing that he was still uneasy about being there.

"Okay." He said picking out Goodnight, Moon.

"So, sit in the chair." She said with a smile. She picked Landon up out of his bouncer and placed him on John's lap. "Relax, he won't break."

"Okay." He said before he started to read.

He got to the page where the mirror was and watched as Landon touched the mirror. He was amazed as he spent time with Landon that this was his little boy. He knew that he wasn't supposed to think about him like that but he couldn't help to. He continued to read to him for a little while before he looked down and saw that Landon was sleeping.

"I'll take him." Allie said picking him up gently. "I will be right back."

"Okay." He said to her.

While she was gone, he got up and went to the living room. He looked at the photos she had on the wall. Some were like the ones in her office at the clinic and some where ones he hadn't noticed before. He didn't notice when she came back into the room.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him.

"Just the photos." He replied to her.

"They are nice, aren't they?" She asked him looking at the ones he was looking at.

"Yeah. Did you really go to all those places?" He asked her. Most of the photos were taken on vacations.

"Yes, I did." She replied. "Some I went to with my college friends but most were with Dave. We like to travel."

"It looks like fun." He said. "I haven't really been anywhere. I have always wanted to travel to different places."

"You can." She said. "You can do all the traveling you want. You are young and have the time."

"Yeah. It just is different for me." He said sitting down on the sofa.

"How so?" She asked sitting beside him.

"Just that I have too many problems to go anywhere." He said.

"That is not true. You can go anywhere you want." She said placing her hand over his. "Don't let someone tell you that you can't go somewhere. You can go anywhere. Who told you that you couldn't?"

"My mom and dad." He replied. "They don't think I can do anything."

"They are wrong. You can do whatever you want. You are in control of your future and you only." She said. "John, don't let them make you feel that you are stupid and can't do anything. Because you are a strong person who can do anything."

"Thanks." He said hugging her. When he did, he smelled her perfume. He always liked the smell of her perfume. It was weird to hug her now when she wasn't his therapist. "I have to go." He said quickly getting up.

"Okay." She said to him a little confused. "Just call when you want to come over."

"I will." He said leaving. He made his way to his house. He didn't want to leave so suddenly but he knew he had to. It was just a little too hot in the house with Allie.

_Present_

"So, Allie has always made you feel better?" Dr. Long asked.

"Yes. She always knows what I need to hear." He replied to him.

"That is good to know. I think we will stop here." Dr. Long said. "Your dad's session is next."

"I am going to go." John said getting up.

Just as he was walking out, he met up with his dad.

"John." His dad said to him.

"Dad." John said walking by him.

"Don't think she is going to stop me." He whispered to him. "I am going to get that joke of a marriage annulled and you will be back home with me. My friends miss you."

"I am not coming back." John said.

"Well, when I win the case, you will have no choice in the matter and you will never see that slut or those kids again." He said to him.

"Mr. Cena, I am ready for you." Dr. Long said coming out of his office.

"Great." John's father said walking into the office. He knew that he had made his point to his son. Nothing was going to stop him from getting that marriage annulled.

Please Review!!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the reviews!! And a thank you to everyone who is reading this.

This is a sequel to Healing Scars and When the Past Haunts You.

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the idea for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I own only the original characters. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

"Mr. Cena, I wanted to talk more about why you are so opposed to your son's marriage to Dr. Morrell?" Dr. Long asked John's father.

"Because John is only nineteen. He has his whole life ahead of him. He shouldn't be married to someone eighteen years older than him." John Sr. said to him. "I want my son to have a normal college experience and normal life. I want him to have the fun normal guys have in college. Not be married and have children."

"But John wants to be married to Allie and they do have children." Dr. Long said. "Landon is John's son and granted Allie isn't his biological mother but she is the mother he knows. Payton is John and Allie's child together."

"Just because John is the biological father of both children, doesn't mean he has to be the dad." He replied. "He can let her have the kids and he can be a normal young man. I just want my son to have a normal college experience."

"Okay, but John wants his life with Allie." Dr. Long said to him while writing down what he was saying. "He doesn't care about the normal college experience as you said. He wants what he has with Allie."

"John is just infatuated with her." He replied. "He thinks he loves her and wants to be with her but he doesn't. He enjoys the sex with her and what young guy is going to turn down sex with a hot older woman."

"So, you really think that Allie seduced him into being with her?" Dr. Long asked him.

"Yes. When he would go over to see Landon, she would dress provocatively and hug him and tell him how great he was." He said to him. "She made sure that her husband wasn't there when John came over so, she could get my son into bed."

"How do you know that?" Dr. Long asked.

"I followed John over there one day. They didn't know I was there." He said to him. "I watched her seduce my son into her bed."

"What do you mean? You watched her seduce him." Dr. Long asked.

"She was downstairs in the basement doing laundry or something. She started crying about something. John came down to talk to her and saw that she was crying. He hugged her." He replied to the doctor. "She kissed him and then she led him into the other and then they had sex. It was very obvious that she seduced him. No normal teenage boy is going to give up the chance to screw a hot older woman. So, of course he gave in to her."

"That is not how John tells things. He says that he made the first move on her." Dr. Long said to him.

"No, I saw everything. She made the first move. She got my son into bed and then she had sex with him." He replied hoping the doctor would see what he was saying about Allie. "She used the fact that my son was a young teenage boy and at that age they are all hormones. So, of course when she kissed him and got him into bed, he got smitten with her. She is brainwashing my son to be with her."

"Do you think that is how she got him to marry her? To have a child with her?" Dr. Long asked. What he was describing was not what he had seen in his sessions with John.

"Yes. When Randy took them, she already had my son hooked on her. She wanted a baby and she realized that John being there with her would get her pregnant." He said. "So, she used him to. And once she was pregnant and her husband left, she used that baby to get my son to marry her. I'm sure she used that baby to get him to marry her."

"Why would she do that?" Dr. Long asked. "She has plenty of money, she doesn't need anyone to help her and there are tons of single moms. So, why would she feel the need to get your son to marry if she didn't love him?"

"Because she wanted to have someone to have sex with. That girl likes sex and that is the reason. She and her husband when they were married had sex all the time. She cheated on her husband once with a colleague and then she got my son into her bed and when Randy took them, she screwed him too." He replied hiding his smile. He hoped that everything he was saying would get the doctor to see his point. "That is why she did that. And I know that having this marriage annulled is a good thing. It will give my son freedom from that cradle robbing slut."

"Okay, I think that is all for this session." Dr. Long said. "I have a lot to go over."

"Dr. Long, I hope you can see what she is doing to my son. She is using sex to hold on to him." He said before walking out.

After he left, Dr. Long looked over his notes. The person Mr. Cena was describing was nothing like what he had seen and John had admitted to him that he made the first move on Allie and that he wanted to be with her.

"Hey, I hope your day was better than mine." John said when he came in. After his session, he went and saw Jeff and then his mom. She told him that maybe until things are settled that he should come and live with her. But he told her he wasn't going to, that he was going to stay with Allie.

"It was pretty good. What happen in your day?" Allie asked him.

"Well, after my session, my dad showed up and told me that you weren't going to stop him from getting me back. He also said that his friends missed me." He said walking over to her.

"I'm sorry. Your dad is horrible." She said hugging him. "I will not let him win. You are going to stay with me and the kids."

"I hope so. I also saw my mom today." He said pulling away and sitting down on a stool at the island in the kitchen.

"What did she want?" She asked as she continued to cook.

"She thinks that until this is settled, that I should come and stay with her." He replied.

"I don't think that is a good idea." She replied. "I don't want you near her. John, are you sure she wasn't involved in the sex ring like your dad?"

"I don't know. I remember her being at a cabin but nothing else." He replied.

"Do you think that maybe Dr. Long would help you remember?" She asked. Something told her that John's mother was involved.

"He might. Do you think she was involved?" He asked.

"Yes. I don't have proof or you remembering it but something tells me that your mother was involved." She replied. "I just think we need to look into it."

"Okay." He replied. "I trust you and maybe you are right. I can't say for certain that she was there but I have some memory of her at the lake. Just not involved in the sex part."

"Okay, we will talk to Dr. Long and see if we can get to the bottom of this." She said hugging him and kissing him.

"That sounds good." He replied kissing her back.

They spend the rest of evening with Payton since Landon was at a sleepover. It was nice to be a family. Allie now knew that maybe his mom was involved and she wanted to make sure that John didn't tell anyone by being close to them. She just needed to find out if she did.

Please Review!!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I very much appreciate you taking the time to do.

This is the sequel to Healing Scars and When the Past Haunts You.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I only own the original characters. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

A few days later, John was back at Dr. Long's office for his session. He still didn't want to tell Dr. Long about what happen with his dad. Allie tried to convince him that it would help but she didn't push him to tell.

"So, John, I thought we would talk more about you and your feelings for Allie." Dr. Long said.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" John asked him.

"Well, your dad seems to think that she is seducing you or brainwashing you to be with her. I want to know what happen to led you guys to marriage." He said. "Tell me when you started to fall more in love with her."

"Okay." John said back.

_Two Years Ago_

"So, John, are you excited to graduate in a few months?" Allie asked him as they were sitting outside with Landon. She had put a blanket out back and Landon was sitting in front of her on it.

"I am. I can't wait to get to college." He replied as he handed a block to Landon.

"Where did you decide to go?" She asked.

"The University of Louisville." He replied. "I wanted to go close to home."

"That's great. What are you planning to study?" She asked.

"Psychology." He replied. "I would like to be a psychologist."

"That is awesome. You would make a great one." She replied with a smile. "Are you thinking a doctorate or bachelor?"

"Bachelor, unless you think I should go for the doctorate?" He asked her.

"I think a bachelor degree is good. If you want to be a doctor, then go for it but make sure it is what you want to do." She replied to him. "You always want to make sure what you chose is what you want."

"Yeah. My dad wants me to studying business but I find that boring." He replied as Landon crawled to him. He picked him up and sat him in front of him. "He has been talking about going camping but I don't want to go."

"If you find business boring, then totally don't study it." She replied with a smile. It was cute John holding Landon. She knew that John wanted to be a bigger part of Landon's life but Dave had told her that it was better to let John have a few visits a couple of times a week only. "Why don't you want to go camping?"

"I hate camping." He replied. He wanted to tell her the truth but he just couldn't. "But my dad will make me go."

"How about you tell your dad that Jeff invited you to go camping with him and you would prefer to go with your friends?" She asked him. "He wants you to hang out with your own friends, so he will agree."

"That is a good idea." He replied. It was a good idea, his dad had mentioned that he wanted John to have friends his own age. "But what if he calls Jeff to make sure?"

"Explain to Jeff that you don't want to go with your dad and have him cover. You guys are friends and that is what friends do." She replied as Landon crawled back to her. He started rubbing his eyes which meant nap time. "I think it is time for Landon's nap. Let's go inside and I will put him down, then we can finish our talk."

"Okay." He said getting up.

He followed her into the house. She went upstairs and put Landon down for his nap. When she came back down, John was sitting in the living room. She had a feeling there was more going on than a simple camping trip.

"So, what is really on your mind?" She asked sitting down beside him.

"Nothing." He replied moving away a little. He didn't want to be too close to her. Every time he was near her lately, he found it hard to control his feelings for her.

"Are you sure?" She asked noticing him moving away. "John, is something wrong?"

"No. I just should be going." He said getting up.

"Wait." She said touching his arm. "Something is going on and I would like to help. So, please tell me."

"I have been having dreams, that's all." He said.

"Do you want to talk about them?" She asked. "Are they about Paige or what?"

"Just standard dreams." He replied. He didn't want to say that his dreams were about her. "Nothing big."

"John, you know you can talk to me." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't about this." He said quietly.

"You can tell me anything." She replied. "It doesn't matter what it is about."

"I can't tell you this." He said to her.

"Why?" She asked. "John, if something happened with your parents, you can tell me."

"It has nothing to do with my parents." He replied. He didn't want to tell her anything about his dreams.

"So, what is it?" She asked again.

"Just dreams about stupid things. I really have to go." He said walking to the door.

"Okay but if you decide you want to talk, call me anytime." She said as he left. She knew it was more than dreams but she wasn't going to push him to tell her.

Once he left, he headed over to see Jeff. He needed to talk to someone and Jeff was his best friend.

"John, what's up?" Jeff asked when John arrived at the house. Jeff's dad was working and his brother was at college.

"I need to talk to you." John said walking in.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"I was just at Allie's, Dr. Morrell." He said. "I was spending time with Landon."

"And?" Jeff asked.

"Lately I have been feelings about Allie." John said not sure how to describe it.

"Like love feelings?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, I'm in love with her. Jeff, it is stupid to feel that way." He said to him. "She is married, older and used to be my doctor."

"She is all that but she is also a beautiful woman." Jeff said to him. "And John, you liked her when we were in the clinic."

"I know but since I have been spending time with her, I have fallen in love with her." He replied. "Jeff, I know it is stupid. I shouldn't be feeling like this for her. She is married."

"John, these feelings are only a problem if you make them one." Jeff replied. "You are underage and it would be illegal to be with her anyway even if she felt that way about you."

"I know. I just needed to tell someone so, I can get it off my mind and enjoying being with Landon." He replied. "Now, I won't be holding things in when I am there with Landon and Allie. I have been afraid that I will just come out and say, oh, I love you and then have her get uncomfortable."

"Well, you can tell me anytime you feel the need to tell her." Jeff said to his best friend. "You have had the dreams again, haven't you?"

"Yes." He replied to him. "How did you know that?"

"Because I know you." Jeff said. "Remember in the clinic when you were having the sex dreams about Dr. M. You told me about them because you needed someone to talk to and it would have been weird to tell Dr. Jericho or Dr. Nash that you were having sex dreams about her. Are they same like in the clinic?"

"Well, we aren't having sex in her office." John said to him.

"So, now you are having sex in the house." Jeff said.

"Yeah. God, Jeff, I don't want to make things uncomfortable for her or me." John replied. "How can I make these dreams and feelings go away?"

"I don't know. But I know you want to continue to see Landon and Dr. M, so just make sure you check those feelings at the door." Jeff replied. "And think about other things when you are with them. Don't think about how much you love her or how much you want to have sex with her."

"Yeah, you are right. I can control this." John said getting up and walking to the door. "Thanks Jeff."

"Not a problem." Jeff said to him.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about something else." John said stopping.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"My dad wants me to go camping with him but I don't want to go and you know why." John said to him. Jeff was the only person who knew everything.

"Yeah, I know." Jeff said.

"So, I was hoping if he calls here, you will say that you and I and some of our friends are going camping." John said.

"Yeah, I will cover for you. I know why you don't want to go." Jeff replied.

"Thanks, Jeff, you really are my best friend." John replied.

"You are mine also." Jeff said walking with him to the door. "So, what are you going to do while your dad is gone? He is going, right?"

"Yeah, he will probably go." John said. "I don't know what I am going to do."

"We can hang out." Jeff said.

"Okay. See you later." John said leaving. He was glad that he talked to Jeff about things. It was nice to get things off his mind about Allie. He just hoped that he could control what he felt about her.

_Present_

"So, that was when you realized that you really loved her?" Dr. Long asked.

"Yes. I loved her then and I love her now." John replied. "I have always loved her. My dad is wrong. She didn't seduce me into bed and she isn't brainwashing me. I love her and I want to be with her. I have always wanted that."

"Okay. Let's stop here." Dr. Long said.

"Alright, next time." John said getting up and leaving.

He headed home and was happy to be there. Landon was back from his sleepover and they had planned a family night. He knew that even though, Allie thought things would work out the way they wanted, there was no guarantee and she wanted to make sure they had plenty of family time. He wondered what his dad was planning. He had a feeling that his dad was up to something but he had no idea what it might be.

Please Review!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a sequel to Healing Scars and When the Past Haunts You.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I own only the original characters. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.**

**A couple days later everyone was in court for the first hearing. It was to decide if John could stay with Allie or be required to go live with one of his parents.**

"**Come to order." The court officer said. "The honorable Denise McKinnon presiding."**

"**Be seated." The judge said. "This is the hearing to see if John Cena, nineteen, will be allowed to stay with his wife and children or be required to live with one of his parents. Are the lawyers for each side here?"**

"**Yes, your honor." Dave said to her.**

"**Yes." Parker Silver said.**

"**Okay, Mr. Silver, please explain your client wanting his son to live with him." The judge said.**

"**Your honor, as you know, my client is trying to get his son's marriage annulled. He feels that Ms. Morrell seduced his son into her bed or brainwashed him." Mr. Silver said. "He thinks that because Ms. Morrell is a doctor she is coaching John on what to say to the doctor so things will go their way. We request that John move back home with his dad."**

"**Mr. Batista." The judge said.**

"**Your honor, Ms. Morrell didn't seduce John into her bed nor is she brainwashing him. He is with her because he loves her. They share children and that is a powerful bond." Dave said. "That bond is what grew to love between them. Both fought their feelings for each other. It wasn't until they were kidnapped did they give in to their feelings. Ms. Morrell is not coaching him on what to say. She would never break a rule like that. John wants to live with her and their children, I hope that you see that."**

"**Thank you both." The judge said. "Now, I would like to hear from Mr. Cena and then from his son."**

**John's father took the stand and was prepare to say whatever it would take to get the court to see his way. He wanted John home and nothing was going to stop him.**

"**Mr. Cena, why do you want to have your son move home with you?" Mr. Silver asked.**

"**I think that until his marriage is annulled, he would be better off with me where she can't do any more damage to him." He replied.**

"**What damage do you think she is doing to him?" Mr. Silver asked him.**

"**I think she is telling him what to say to the doctor so she can continue to seduce him." He replied. "She seduced my son into her bed and she is using sex to hold on to him."**

"**Did John ever tell you that Ms. Morrell was coming on to him when he would go visit Landon?" Mr. Silver asked.**

"**No. But I read some of his writing and it in he says that he had been dreaming about being with her." He said. "My son is a hormonal teenager and no teenage boy is going to give up sex with a hot older woman."**

"**Do you think that Ms. Morrell is harming your son by being with him?" Mr. Silver asked.**

"**Yes, I think she is harming my son. She is older than him and she has been out in the world. My son is young and inexperienced. She took advantage of that and got him to believe that he was in love with her." He replied. "Your honor, I beg you to have my son come back and live with me where she can do no damage to him."**

"**I have nothing further." Mr. Silver said.**

"**Mr. Batista, your witness." The judge said.**

"**Mr. Cena, have you ever witness the relationship between Ms. Morrell and your son?" Dave asked him.**

"**No. I will not be apart of that life. It is wrong for her to be with my son." He replied.**

"**Have you ever asked John what he wanted?" Dave asked.**

"**Yes. He said he wanted her." He replied. "But he is young and impressionable. She is manipulating him."**

"**But you said you have never witness their relationship, so how can you say that?" Dave asked.**

"**I know it." He said not having another answer.**

"**I have nothing further." Dave said knowing that had proven his point.**

"**Any more witness, Mr. Silver?" The judge asked.**

"**No, your honor." He replied.**

"**Mr. Batista, your first witness." The judge said.**

"**I call John Cena to the stand." Dave said. "John, your dad said that Ms. Morrell is manipulating you, is she?"**

"**No. I love Allie and I want to be with her." He replied.**

"**Did she make you want her?" Dave asked. **

"**No. She fought her feelings for me." He replied. "I love her and want to have our family."**

"**I have nothing further." Dave said knowing that John saying he wanted her was enough.**

"**Mr. Silver." The judge said.**

"**John, how much older is Ms. Morrell than you?" Mr. Silver asked.**

"**Eighteen years." John replied.**

"**Do you think that is normal for a husband to have a much older wife?" He asked him.**

"**I don't think age has anything to do with love." John replied. **

"**Isn't true that the first time you were with her, she made that move on you?" He asked.**

"**No, I made the first move on her." John replied.**

**"Do you believe she loves you?" He asked.**

**"Yes, I know she loves me." John replied.**

"**I have nothing else." He said knowing this was pointless. John was not going to say that Allie was brainwashing him or using him.**

"**Okay, I will give you my decision." The judge said. "It is my decision that John is in no danger being with his wife and children until the final hearing and the doctor's recommendation. However, they are not to have sessions together or talk about what was said in the session, understood?"**

"**Yes, your honor." Dave said.**

"**Good. Then this petition for John Cena to go live with his father is denied. This court is adjourned." The judge said.**

"**Dave, thank you for everything." Allie said to him once they were outside.**

"**No problem. I know that you and John are happy and in love." He replied. "And I know you didn't seduce him. He loves you and you love him. And I want you to be happy. I will do my best to make sure he stays with you and the kids."**

** "Thanks." She said hugging him. She then walked over to John and hugged him. "I knew the court wouldn't make you go and live with him."**

** "I am relieved about that." He replied to her. "I don't want to be without you."**

**"You will never be without me. Let's go home." She said taking his hand. She saw John's father give them a weird look as they past. She knew that he wasn't done trying to get John committed.**

**But for now, they were a family. She just hoped that when the final hearing came, the judge would see that they were happy and in love. **

**Please Review!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to Queenofyourworld, RKOsgirl92 and ednomore for the reviews on the last chapter!

This is the sequel to Healing Scars and When the Past Haunts You! This is one of the chapters with no flashback.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I own only the original characters!

Warning: Some Child Sexual Abuse Mentioned

"**What is this?" Allie asked when she came home from work. She found John and the kids in the living room going through some boxes. Landon was trying to help by taking things out while Payton was in her swing.**

"**My mom sent some things over." John replied to her.**

"**What things?" She asked not sure if his mother sending anything was a good idea.**

"**I don't know." He replied. "Just some things."**

"**Oh, okay." She said walking over to a box. She picked up a journal out of it. "What is this?" She asked showing it to John.**

"**I don't know." He said walking over and looking at it.**

"**I think it is your mom's journal." Allie replied looking inside. She wondered if this journal would give some insight into everything.**

"**Maybe I should send it back to her?" He asked.**

"**No, we should read what is inside." Allie replied.**

"**Why?" He asked not wanting to invade his mother's privacy.**

"**Because it will give us some answers about your childhood. Don't you want to know?" She asked him.**

"**I do." He replied.**

"**Good. Then later, you and I will read and see what your mom has to say." She said kissing him. "Landon did you and Uncle John decide what you want for dinner?"**

"**We want pizza." He said while still taking things out.**

"**Pizza. You guys always want pizza." She said with a laugh. "I have no idea what the pull is for it."**

"**Because it is just good." John replied. **

"**Yeah. Okay, you guys continue going through things. I am going to make the pizza." She said to them with a smile to them. **

"**That sounds great, mommy." Landon said.**

"**Thanks." She said walking into the kitchen. She got out the ingredients and made the pizza.**

**After dinner and the kids were in bed, Allie got out the journal. She hoped there was something in it to help with things. She knew that John wasn't sure about reading it but he understood that it might help.**

"**Are you ready for this?" She asked him as they sat in the living room.**

"**Not really but read it." He replied.**

"**Okay." She said. "Today we went up to the cabin with the gang." She read out loud. "John said it was time to have the kids meet and for us to show them the way things were suppose to be. I wasn't sure about having our son involved in things. It was different when we were with other children but having our son there was something else."**

"**Do you want me to continue?" She asked him. She knew how hard this would be to hear.**

"**Yes." He said quietly. **

"**Okay. Any time you want me to stop, just tell me." She said taking his hand. "I don't want to read more than you can handle."**

"**Okay." He said to her.**

"**John thinks it is time for our son to meet the gang. I am not sure about it but I will not go against John. He was the one who introduced me to this group we have. I was never sure about being in it but the more I was, the more I liked the feeling of being in control of the children. It was easier with the boys then the girls for the moms like me. Our husbands usually handle the girls while we handle the boys but lately that has changed and our husbands have been taking control of both. I am not sure about the fact that I have to watch my husband do that to our son and then he will expect me to join in. That was how it worked, the husband and wife were a team with each child they were given. It was fine when it was someone else's child but my son, I am not sure. John says it will be fine and it will make our son realize that we as parents are in control of him and his life."**

"**John, are you okay?" Allie asked him once she stopped reading.**

"**I just can't believe that my mom was involved." He replied with tears. "She knew and she was involved. What type of mother does that?"**

"**I don't know." She said hugging him. "I haven't been able to understand how someone could hurt a child." She held him close and comforted him. She couldn't believe that his mother was involved but she admitted in her journal. Allie wondered if she meant to send it or if it was an accident. **

**Allie didn't read anymore to John. They went upstairs and she just held him and soon both were asleep. Allie planned on reading more of it later. She wanted to know what Carol was thinking doing that to her son and watching as her husband and other people did the same. **

**Once John was sleeping deeply, she got up and went into the living room. She got the journal and began reading it.**

"**We are here at the cabin. John has taken John and the other kids on a hike. The other parents are here getting things ready tonight. I am still unsure about having John participate in it but I can't go against my husband on it. John and I drew a name first and thankfully it wasn't our son. John's friend, Travis, pulled John's name. I liked Travis and his wife and I knew they would be gentle with him. I often wonder how this started. I know John introduced me into this but could've I have said no. The first time was the hardest so far. But once it was over and I started to do this more, it was not so bad. We were teaching the children things that they should know and showing them that we were in charge. I know eventually John and I will have to be with our son like the others that is not something I am looking forward to but I will do it because my husband says I have to and it will teach our son what he needs to know."**

**Allie stopped reading. She couldn't believe what John's mother wrote. Did she really think that having sex with the children taught them things? They were their parents, it was their job to protect them not hurt them. It still shocked her that parents could do that to their children. She looked at the photos of her own children and it pained her to think that parents would hurt something so precious. **

**She also thought about what John went through. His parents, who were suppose to take care of him, hurt him. She knew it was hard for him to deal with what his dad had done and now he knew his mom was part of it too. She didn't know what she could do to help him yet but she would be there for him and help in anyway she could. She was now determined more than ever to make sure John stayed with her. She wasn't going to let his parents hurt him anymore and she was going to cut off all contact with Carol and the kids. She didn't want that woman around her children or her husband and she would make sure that she wasn't. She was going to protect her husband and children.**

**Allie hoped that John would tell Dr. Long everything. If the doctor and the court heard what his parents did, then they wouldn't annul their marriage or make John go back and live with his dad. But she knew that John wasn't ready to tell him. She just hoped that he would decide to tell once and for all. She loved John more than anything and didn't want him to be taken away but she knew that she couldn't push him into telling and she wouldn't.**

**Please Review!!!! How shocked were you that his mother was involved also?**


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story.

This is a sequel to Healing Scars and When the Past Haunts You.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I own only the original characters.

Warning: Some Mention of Child Sexual Abuse.

Over the next few days, Allie read the journal. John read some of it with her but it was hard for him to hear. Carol had called about coming over. Allie was going to confront her about things and made sure that John and the kids were out of the house. She knew that John had his therapy session, and Landon had preschool. She had Sophia take Payton to her mommy and me group. It would just be Allie and Carol now.

"Carol, please come in." Allie said opening the door for her. Allie had made copies of the journal incase Carol tried to take it.

"Where are John and the kids?" Carol asked her.

"John has his session and then school. Landon is at preschool and Sophia took Payton to mommy and me." Allie replied.

"Why did you invite me over if they weren't going to be here?" Carol asked with a confused look.

"I wanted to talk to you, just you and me." Allie said.

"What about?" Carol asked.

"This." Allie said holding up the journal. "I want to talk about this."

"Where did you get that?" She asked her shocked that Allie had her journal.

"It was in the boxes that you sent over." Allie replied. "Did you mean to send it or was it an accident?"

"It was an accident and I would like it back." She said. "I hope you didn't invade my privacy and read my private thoughts."

"I did read it and so did John." Allie said. "How could you do that to him? Your own son, you sick bitch."

"My husband made me." Carol said with tears. "I didn't want to do it."

"Please. I read what you wrote. You liked it and you wanted to do." Allie said. "You are one sick bitch to do that to children and not to mention your own son. How could you hurt him like that? Someone you were supposed to protect and love not hurt. You are one twisted sick bitch."

"I never wanted John involved it but my husband insisted." She said sitting down on the sofa.

"You could have said no to your husband." Allie said still standing and still angry. "You should have stood up to him about it. You doing it makes you just as guilty."

"Are you going to turn us in?" She asked her.

"Yes. I am going to take this to the police once I am sure that John is okay." Allie said to her. "Because unlike you, I love him and I don't want him hurt."

"Allie, please don't." Carol said eyeing the journal on the coffee table.

"I am going to." She said to her. "You will never hurt anyone again."

"That would be hard without proof." Carol said taking the journal and leaving quickly.

"Stupid bitch. Did she think I would put the real one out for her to see?" Allie asked out loud to herself. "How stupid does she think I am?"

Once Carol had left, Allie began to read more of the journal. She wanted to take it to the police but she was worried about John. She didn't want him hurt but she knew there was no way around it. She would wait until he was ready to tell before she would turn it in. She began to read the journal.

"It is the day after my husband and I were with our son. It was strange to be with him. But John said it was for the best. I was right about Travis and his wife being gentle with him. They were very gentle with him. Last night, my husband and I drew our son's name. I was nervous about being with my own son. John told me it was for the best to go ahead and do it. He went first with John. I could see how scared my nine year old was. He was older than the gang starts most of them. But I held John off on bringing him as long as I could. While my husband did that to our son, I could hear my baby asking him to stop and I heard him calling me. But I couldn't go against my husband and wasn't going to. Once John was done, it was my time with my son. I was still uneasy about it but John said I had to, so I did as he asked. The whole time, my son kept asking me to stop. He just kept saying stop, mommy, stop. But I could see that my husband wasn't going to let me and if I'm truthful, I was actually starting to like it like the others. Once it was over, I talked my husband into leaving John alone. Normally, we would switch again but I didn't want to do that to my son."

Allie couldn't believe what she had read, how could a mother listen to her child beg her to stop and not do it. She hated John's parents more than ever now. She knew that this needed to go to the police. She would talk to John about it and try to get him to see that the police needed to know.

While Allie was trying to decide what to do, John was having his session with Dr. Long.

"John, I want you to tell me about another time with Allie that caused you fall more in love with her." Dr. Long said to him.

"Okay." John replied. He wanted to do what the doctor asked but his mind was still on his mother's journal. But John thought back to when Allie helped him when his dad wanted him to stay with him while he was in college.

_One Year Ago_

"So, John, how is college?" Allie asked him when he stopped by to see Landon.

"It is fine. My dad wants me to move home from the dorms." He said as he played blocks with Landon.

"Why?" She asked him.

"He just wants me back home where he can watch me, I guess." He replied. "He doesn't want me to live on campus."

"Well, you are eighteen now, so, you can do what you want." She replied handing Landon a block.

"My dad doesn't see things like that." He replied to her. "I don't think he will ever think of me as an adult."

"That is how parents are some times. But you just have to make sure you show him that you are your own person." She said getting up and picking Landon up. "Now, how about a snack?"

"Okay." He replied getting up too.

They made their way into the kitchen where Allie put Landon in his high chair. She got out the cookies and milk for everyone.

"So, is that about your dad all that is bothering you?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied taking the cookies just as Landon did also.

"Well, why don't you move into an apartment with some friends? Then your dad will see that you aren't living on campus but with some friends." She replied. "It is a win/win situation."

"Yeah, but I don't really know any of my classmates." He replied.

"Why don't you and Jeff move into an apartment? You are best friends." She said handing Landon some more cookies. "It would be good."

"I guess I could see what my dad thinks about that." He replied to her.

"I think your dad will agree." She replied taking their glasses to the dishwasher. "So, do you and Landon want to watch a movie?"

"Yes, mommy." Landon said quickly. "Doggy movie."

"Do you want to watch the Dalmatians?" Allie asked Landon.

"Yes!!" He said excitedly.

"Okay. Why don't you and Uncle John go into the living room and put it in? I will make you guys some snacks and bring them to you." Allie said picking Landon up out of his high chair. She handed him to John. "So, go."

They headed to the living room and John got the movie and put it in. Then he and Landon sat down on the sofa and began to watch it. Allie had the feeling that there was more to the story than what John told her but she wasn't going to push him to tell her. She watched as John and Landon watched the movie. She soon brought their snacks and left them to watch it. She always tried to give John some alone time with Landon. She knew it made him happy to have the time.

_Present_

"My dad agreed to me sharing an apartment with Jeff." John said to Dr. Long. "Allie helped me so much in the clinic and then when I got out she helped me."

"John, I want to ask you again. Are you sure that you don't feel just gratitude to Allie for all that she has done?" Dr. Long asked. Over the last few weeks, he didn't think that Allie brainwashed John or seduced him but he had to be sure.

"Yes, I am grateful for what she has done but I love her more than anything." He replied. "Over the last three years after I got out of the clinic, I spent time with Allie and I really fell in love with her. When I was at the clinic, yes it was just a teenage crush or whatever but the more time I spent with her alone, the more in love I became. I do love her."

"Okay. I think we will stop here for today." Dr. Long said. "John, I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I want to help you."

"Thanks but the best help you can give me is to make sure that my dad doesn't get his way." He replied getting up.

After he left the office, he headed home. He wanted to talk to Allie about his mom's journal. He was thinking that maybe he should let her take the journal to the police.

"Hey, did you have a good day?" Allie asked when he came in.

"It was good." He replied kissing her hello. "How was your day?"

"I confronted your mom about things." She replied.

"What?" He asked shocked. "You did that without talking to me."

"John, I wanted to know your mom's point of view." She said. "I wanted to talk to her, mom to mom."

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She said that she never wanted you involved but that your dad made her." She replied. "I don't believe her. John, we should go to the police."

"I was thinking the same thing. I want this to be over and I want to get on with my life with you." He said hugging her. "I want this over."

"Okay. We will call Dave and have him meet us tomorrow at the police station to get this out." She said hugging him back. "I don't want you hurt anymore that is why I waited about turning it in. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am and I want this over with." He said.

"Good. Now, let's have some dinner and enjoy this day." She said kissing him.

They had dinner and spent the time together. She knew that after everything came out, it was going to be difficult. But she was ready to help him through it.

Please Review!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry about the late updates. My computer had a virus and I had to have my hard drive wiped. I hope you like this chapter.

Thanks to Queenofyourworld and RKOsgirl92 for the reviews on the last chapter.

This is the sequel to Healing Scars and When the Past Haunts You.

"**John, I am glad that you decided to tell Dr. Long everything." Allie told her husband as they were in the office. Landon was with Dave for the weekend and Payton was asleep. **

"**After reading my mom's journal, I realized that they both need to punished for what they did to me." He replied as they were sitting there. "You also convinced me to tell. You were right, the police and the court need to know."**

"**I am so proud that you are telling. It is a big step." She replied taking his hand. "I will help you through this."**

** "I know." He replied kissing her. "I am scared about what my dad is going to. I am worried he will hurt you or the kids."**

"**He will hurt no one. I will make sure of that." She said. "Once it is out about what he did, he will be in jail and he will hurt no one."**

"**I hope so." He replied still worried about his dad. "What they did destroyed my life. It made me angry and that led to me at Maple Waters."**

"**No, you have an amazing life." She said kissing him. "You have come so far since Maple Waters. You have me, a wife who loves you so much, who you meet at Maple Waters. You have Landon, your son, who you never thought you would know and you have Payton, your daughter with your wife. We have an amazing life."**

"**I am just afraid that something will mess that up." He said as they sat there.**

"**No one and nothing is going to mess this up." She said kissing him. "Nothing." **

**She kissed him again and they were soon making love in the office. Afterwards as they were laying there, John thought about the first time they were together a little over a year ago.**

_**One Year and Four Months Ago**_

"**John, I was wasn't expecting you until later." Allie said after opening the front door. "Landon is at Trish's for a play date and won't be home for a few hours."**

"**Sorry about coming early. I had to get away from my dad." He said walking in. He once again couldn't help but stare a little at her. She was dressed in jeans and an NYU t-shirt but she was still beautiful.**

"**I don't mind that you are early." She replied with a smile. "You can watch a movie if you want. I was just doing some laundry."**

"**Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you or anything." He replied. This was one of the only times that he was alone with her.**

"**You aren't. So, pick out a movie and I will be right back." She replied walking toward the laundry room downstairs.**

**Once she was there, she began to do the laundry. It was then that she found the receipt. It was to a hotel and it was dated when Dave said he was out of town. She knew that he was cheating. She started to cry a little and she didn't hear John come downstairs.**

"**Are you okay?" He asked noticing she was crying. He came down to tell her that he was going to leave and come back later.**

"**Yeah." She said wiping her tears away.**

"**You don't seem okay." He replied walking up beside her.**

"**My husband is cheating on me." She said bluntly.**

"**What?" He asked. "Why would he do that? I mean, you are awesome and wonderful."**

"**Thanks for that." She said. "We just have been having some issues."**

"**What about? If you want to talk about it." He asked.**

"**About the situation between you, me, Landon and Dave." She replied but immediately regretted it.**

"**I'm sorry. Does he get mad that I come over?" He asked thinking that it was his fault.**

"**No. It doesn't matter. We have had some problems for a while." She replied. "It is not your fault. We just are having some issues."**

"**I'm sorry." he said hugging her. He wanted to comfort her like she always did him.**

"**It's not your fault." She said hugging him back. It was nice to be held and comforted. She didn't know when the last time her husband was that comforting.**

**She pulled back a little to pull away but he leaned in and kissed her. She didn't know if it was shock or what, but she didn't pull away from him. Before she realized it, they were sharing a very passionate kiss. She honestly didn't know why she wasn't stopping it but it felt so good. **

**As they continued to kiss, he wondered why she wasn't stopping it. But it was something he wanted to do with her for a while. He had fallen more in love with her over the last few years as he spent time with her and Landon. He knew that there was probably no chance for them to be together, she was married and he thought happy with her husband. **

**Before either realized it, they were in the guest room that was in the basement. As they were having sex, he realized that it was the first time he wanted to be with someone. He was forced when he was younger by his parents and then drugged by Paige. But this was something that he wanted. **

"**Are you okay?" She asked as they were laying there. She knew she should have stopped it. She honestly couldn't believe that she had just had sex with a former patient who was eighteen years younger than her.**

"**Yes, I'm fine." He replied. He was just trying to deal with the fact that he just had sex with his former doctor and someone who was married.**

"**I'm sorry. I should have stopped this." She said getting up. She began to get dressed. "I'm sorry. I am no better than Paige. I never meant for this to happen." **

"**Allie, you are not Paige." He said getting up also. "You didn't take advantage of me, if that is what you are thinking."**

"**I did though and I am very sorry." She said. "I don't want you to hate me and I don't want you to not come and visit Landon."**

"**I could never hate you." He replied walking over to her. "And I won't stop coming over."**

"**John, I am sorry." She said again.**

"**You don't have to say that. I am not sorry that this happened and you didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do." He replied. "I am not fifteen anymore. I am nineteen and don't do anything I don't want to."**

"**Just don't want you to hate me." She said sitting down on the bed.**

"**I could never hate you." He said again sitting beside her. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he knew it wasn't something he should do. "Can we keep this between us? I don't want your husband to kill me." He was very intimidated by her husband.**

"**Don't worry, he won't." She replied with a slight laugh. "We will keep this between us. Why don't we go upstairs? Landon will be home shortly and I know you guys want to have some time."**

"**Yeah." He said.**

**They went upstairs and Landon came a little while later. What happen was on his mind the whole time. It was something that he wanted to do with her but he knew it was a one time thing because she was upset over her husband cheating. He was glad that he was there for her because she was always there for him. It was on Allie's mind too. She couldn't explain why she didn't stop it. Yes, she had recently begun having some dreams about him but she thought they were just because she knew that Dave was cheating. She had also begun to have some feelings for him and she knew it was wrong because she was married. She didn't know what to do now that she had in fact acted on them.**

_**Present**_

"**Hey, what are you thinking about?" She asked him seeing that he was deep in thought.**

"**I was just thinking about the first time we were together." He said to her.**

"**Yeah. When I keep apologizing." She said with a laugh. "John, why do you love me?"**

"**What?" He asked shocked that she would ask that.**

"**Why do you love me?" She asked again. "I mean, I am so much older than you and there is so much out there that you haven't experienced."**

"**I love you because you are kind, gentle, loving, caring and you see me as me not as a teenager who knows nothing." He replied. "I know what is out there but I don't want that stuff. I want what I have with you. I have always wanted you."**

"**Even if you miss out on the stuff normal twenty year olds do?" She asked. "Because I will always be older than you and I am worried that you will realize being with someone so much older is not what you want anymore."**

"**I don't care what I miss out on because everything I want and need is here, with you and our family." He replied to her. "I didn't think you still had doubts about this."**

"**I just don't want you to regret anything. I want you to have the life you want and experience things." She said as they were still in the office.**

"**I don't and I won't regret anything and I have the life I want. I have you and our family. That is what I want and always will." He replied kissing her. "I love you and our family."**

"**I love you too." She said kissing him back. "I just needed to ask again. What comes when you tell everything is going to be hard but we will handle it together."**

"**I know it will be hard. I have to tell everyone what my parents did." He said to her. "I have to try to explain how and why my parents did that."**

"**I know. But we will handle it together." She said.**

**Both knew that what was coming was going to be tough. John would have to tell the doctor and the court what happened with his parents. But they also knew that it would kill his dad petition to have their marriage annulled.**

**Please Review!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to Queenofyourworld and RKOsgirl92 for the reviews.

This is a sequel to Healing Scars and When The Past Haunts You.

"So, John, you said you wanted to talk to me about something." Dr. Long said to him.

"Yes. I think it is time I told you exactly what my parents did when I was younger." John said. "My parents were involved in a sex ring with other parents. They would share their kids me included."

"You have proof of this?" Dr. Long asked shocked that this young man went through that.

"Yes. My mom sent some stuff to my house and this was in there." He replied handing him the journal.

Dr. Long took it and looked through it. He couldn't believe what John's mom wrote. He was shocked as he read everything she wrote. He knew this was enough to get both John's mom and dad arrested and it would make his dad's petition rejected.

"John, you know I will have to turn this over to the court and the police, right? And that you may have to testify." Dr. Long asked him.

"Yes, I understand that." John replied. "I want to do this and get my parents to realize that I am an adult and can make my own decisions. I want them to be punished for what they did."

"Okay. I will talk to the court and show them this and then the police also. Once that happens, they will probably want to talk to you." Dr. Long said. "John, I am glad that you did this. And I will help you deal with this."

"Thank you. This will help stop my dad from trying to get my marriage annulled, right?" John asked.

"Yes. John, over the last few months, I have listened to you talk about your life before you married Allie and everything about your life with her." Dr. Long said to him. "I don't think she brainwashed you or seduced you. You truly love her and she is very much in love with you. I was planning on telling the court that. So, I don't see any problem with your marriage staying the way it is."

"Thank you, Dr. Long." John said with a smile.

"Why don't you go for today and I will hand this over?" Dr. Long said to him.

"Okay." John said leaving.

Once he was gone, Dr. Long called the judge about everything. He was shocked that parents would do that to their child and other children. He knew now why John's father wanted him committed and his marriage annulled. He headed to the judge and showed him the journal. She contacted the police and gave them the evidence. She also called both lawyers and told them to have their clients in the court room.

"It has come to the attention of the court that Mr. Cena and his former wife are part of a child sex ring." Judge McKinnon said to the court.

"Your honor that is a lie." Parker Silver said to her. "My client wouldn't do that."

"Mr. Parker, I have proof and have shown the police." She replied to him. "Your client and his former wife will both be arrested."

"Who ever told you that is lying?" John Sr. said to the court. "I would never do that to my son. If you have proof, then it was my ex wife doing it. She wanted to be with our son."

"Mr. Cena, I advise you to not say anything else." The judge said. "Now, as for the petition to annul his son's marriage and have him committed, it is denied. The marriage is real and was not forced. Dr. Long has said that he in no way feels that Ms. Morrell brainwashed or seduced him into bed. That case is dismissed. As for the new charges, there will be a hearing on them in a few days. Court is adjourned."

Once the court was over, Allie walked over to where John and Dave were. She was so happy that things had worked out.

"Dave, thank you for everything." She said to her ex husband.

"It is no problem. I owed you." He replied. "And I am glad that things worked out the way they were supposed to. I have to go back to the office. See you later."

"Bye." She said to him. She turned to John. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Let's go home." He said taking her hand. He was glad that everything was out now. He knew that now he was going to have to tell everything to the judge and police.

They arrived home and Sophia was there with Landon and Payton. Allie told her she could go home. She wanted to have some family time with John and the kids. She order pizza, which was what John and Landon always wanted to eat, and she let them pick out a movie. Once the movie was over, she put Payton down while John put Landon down for the night.

"So, are you ready to tell everything to the judge?" She asked John as they got ready for bed.

"Yeah. I am scared to tell but I know I need to." He replied to her.

"Everything will be okay." She said walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just tell the truth and you will be fine."

"I hope so." He said wrapping his around her waist. "Thank you for helping me be able to tell everything."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm your wife and part of that is making sure you are okay." She replied before kissing him. "I will always help you with anything."

"I know. I love you, Allie." He said to her.

"I love you, too." She replied.

"I have always loved you." He said. "Even when I shouldn't have."

"I know. I know how you felt in Maple Waters. I was there when you remembered how Paige made you think it was me when she took advantage of you." She said to him. "It was a crush then. But over the last few years as you spent time with Landon and with me, I knew you might be falling in love with me."

"I knew I loved you and I also knew that nothing would happen. For the first few years, I was underage and I knew that." He said to her. "I also knew you were married. I was never going to act on my feelings for you. But that day when you were upset, I just wanted to comfort you. I had no idea where that would lead."

"I know. That day, I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to be comforted and you did that. But you also took a piece of my heart." She said. "I had been having some feelings for you for a few months and it was scary for me. I was married and much older. But that one moment when we were together, I felt so much. So much more than I thought and it was when I started to fall in love with you. When Alexia buried that memory, I wasn't expecting that. The memory was buried but my feelings weren't. I'm sorry if after that, I acted weird."

"You didn't. I wasn't sure why you never mentioned it. I thought you would." He replied as they were sitting on their bed talking. "But I let it go and I just enjoyed being with you and Landon. Allie, I love you and I am so happy that we are together. And I know you worry about me leaving. But I won't, I don't want to leave you ever."

"Good. Because I love you and I want us to be forever well, until I die, anyway." She said with a laugh. When she saw his face, she knew he was thinking about that. "Hey, I was kidding. I don't think I am going to die for a while. We are going to have a long life together."

"Okay." He said. "So, now what?"

"Now, we enjoy this time we have because you never know what will happen." She said kissing him.

Please Review!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Please review.**

**Thanks to Queenofyourworld and RKOsgirl92 for the reviews.**

**This is the sequel to Healing Scars and When the Past Haunts you.**

**The next few weeks were tough as John told the judge what his parents did. More children who were part of the sex ring came forward and testified also. The parents were charge with child endangerment and sexual assault on children. With each of the children's statement, the parents were convicted of the charges. All the parents were sentenced to time in prison.**

"**I am happy that this is behind me." John said as he and Allie were driving home from the court house. He just had his parents' hearing and they both were sentenced to 25 years in prison for what they did.**

"**I am too. Now, you can heal completely and you won't have anymore secrets. You don't, do you?" She asked him.**

"**No. I have told everything." He replied. "I am so damaged by this."**

"**Wait, let's go to the park and talk." She said to him. She knew they needed to talk before going home. "I think we need to."**

**They drove to the park and got out to walk around it. Allie called Sophia and told her that they would be a little while yet. She wanted to make sure John was okay.**

"**Okay, let's talk." She said sitting down on a bench. "John, what your parents did was horrible and yes, it damaged you to an extent. But you are better."**

"**I know I am a little but I am afraid." He said as they sat there.**

"**Afraid of what?" **

"**Of being like my dad. I already have the anger issues, what if I do what he did?"**

"**No, you would never do that. You have your anger under control now. And I know you would never do what he did."**

"**How can you be sure? What if I am just like him?"**

"**You are nothing like him. You love your children and you would never hurt them. I know that and I know deep inside you know that too."**

"**I am just afraid that there is something inside me that will flip one day and I will be my dad."**

"**No. That is not true. You are nothing like him and never will be." **

"**I hope so." He said getting up. "I really do."**

"**John, I know you are not like your dad and you never will be. So, don't worry so much." She said getting up to. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just take things one day at a time like always. And know that you are nothing like your dad."**

"**Thanks for that." He replied wrapping his around her waist. "So, you don't think I am like him?"**

"**No. You are nothing like him and you never will be. You are the most caring and loving man. You love your children and could never hurt them. I know that and I know you do also."**

"**Thanks. I am ready to go home." He said to her.**

"**Good. Then let's go home to our children." She replied as they started walking to the SUV. "John, I know you are still afraid of turning into your dad, but you never will, okay."**

"**Okay." He replied as they started home. He hoped she was right. He didn't want to end up like his dad.**

**Allie knew that he was still afraid of everything and especially ending up like his dad. She also knew it was going to take more time for him to come to term with what happen. They arrived home and let Sophia go. **

"**Okay, my family, what do you want for dinner?" Allie asked Landon and John. Payton was in the travel yard in the kitchen.**

"**Pizza." Landon replied.**

"**No. You have pizza enough. Tonight we are going to have a healthy dinner." Allie said to them. "So, why don't you guys go watch a movie or play a video game while I cook?"**

"**Sounds good." John said taking Landon in the living room.**

**While John and Landon were playing a video game, Allie was cooking in the kitchen with Payton. While she was making the chicken, she thought about everything. She had begun recently about going to talk to Randy to get things cleared up. She wanted to put that behind her and she knew it would help John also. He needed to put what happen with Randy behind him. She wanted them to start anew and she was thinking about having them renew their wedding vows. As she thought about that, she thought about their first wedding. They had gone to the court house to get married.**

_**Flashback**_

"**Are you sure about this?" John asked her. **

"**Yes. I want us to be married." She said to him as they stood outside of the court house.**

"**I just don't want you to not have the wedding you want." He said to her. He didn't want a big wedding but he didn't want her to be unhappy.**

"**John, I have already had the big wedding. I want whatever wedding you want, because this is your first one." She replied to him.**

"**I want us to just be married. I don't really care about what type of wedding we have." He replied.**

"**Okay. Then let's get married." She said taking his hand. Chris and his wife, Abbi, were going to be their witnesses.**

"**We gathered here to join in matrimony, John and Alison. Do you, John, take Alison to be your wife?"**

"**I do."**

"**Do you Alison, take, John to be your husband?"**

"**I do."**

"**The rings. John, take the ring and place it on Alison's hand and say with this ring, I thee wed."**

"**With this ring, I thee wed."**

"**Alison, the same."**

"**With this ring, I thee wed."**

"**Then by the power vested in me by the state, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."**

**John and Allie kissed then and that was it. They were married.**

_**Present**_

**Allie felt bad that John didn't get the somewhat formal wedding that she thought everyone should have. She had the big wedding when she married Dave and she wondered if that one was just for show because the marriage ended the way it did. She always thought their wedding was for show.**

"**Guys, dinner." She said to John and Landon. **

**They sat down and had a family dinner. Allie thought that she and John saying their wedding vows again would be a new beginning for everyone. She would talk to John about it after the kids were in bed.**

"**John, I was thinking that we could renew our wedding vows." She said as they were in their bedroom.**

"**Why?" He asked.**

"**Because it could be a new start. We renew our vows and have the wedding you should have had."**

"**I don't want the big wedding or a formal wedding. I am happy just the way we got married."**

"**I know and I am too. I just thought it could be a new beginning."**

"**Allie, I really don't want another wedding. I hope you understand that and you aren't mad."**

"**I understand and I am not mad. I could never be. I am happy with the way we got married and if you don't want another wedding, I am okay with that."**

"**Good. Because I don't." He replied hoping he hadn't hurt her feelings or anything. He just didn't want another wedding.**

"**Okay. I won't bring it up again." She replied. She wasn't mad or hurt that he didn't. She just thought it could be new start for them and their family but she understand.**

"**You aren't hurt, are you?" He asked.**

"**No, I'm not hurt. I just thought it could be a new start after everything. But I understand and it is not a big deal."**

"**Okay. I love you, Allie." **

"**I love you, too."**

**Once she was asleep, he got up and went to the attic. He looked through the boxes and found the wedding stuff from Allie's first wedding. As he looked at it, he saw how big it was and how fancy it was. That just wasn't something he wanted.**

"**What are you doing up here?" She asked coming in the attic. She had woken up and he wasn't there.**

"**I was just looking at photos." He said.**

"**Of my first wedding?" She asked noticing the box.**

"**Yeah. Allie, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just don't want anything like this."**

"**I am not hurt. I completely understand." She said sitting down beside him. "John, this wedding you see was just for show. It was meant to be a big affair because I was the famous doctor marrying the famous lawyer. That is why this wedding was so big. And I think that is why my marriage to Dave didn't work. Our lives were on display because of his job and mine. Everything had to be perfect and that is what you see. The perfect couple. Don't get me wrong, I loved Dave when he asked me to marry him and I loved on our wedding day. The whole eight years we were married, I loved him and I know he loved me at one time. But the outside of the marriage was perfect while the marriage it's self was sometime anything but."**

"**I'm sorry I don't want a big wedding." He said to her.**

"**It is fine. I love the wedding we had because it was for us. Not a big event to impress people. So, let's move off this subject." She said getting up.**

"**Okay." He replied getting up also.**

**They went back downstairs to their bedroom. Allie knew what she said about her marriage to Dave was true. She knew that their whole marriage was built on the perfect imagine and she was glad that it wasn't like that with John. That is was solely love and nothing else. **

**Now they had a long road ahead of them as they moved on from everything and both hoped they could.**

**Please review!!! I will be wrapping this one up soon. It is just time.**


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and who have taken the time to read it. I very much appreicate it.

A special thanks to Queenofyourworld and RKOsgirl92 for staying loyal to this series and reviewing. I can't thank you guys enough. And thanks for all your help.

_Epilogue_

_One Year Later_

"So, Allie, how is everything?" Dr. Guerrero asked her patient.

"Good. Busy." Allie replied. She was there for her yearly checkup.

"That can happen with two kids." She said with a laugh. "How are things with you and your husband?"

"Fine. He is busy with school." Allie replied.

"Is he going to be a doctor like you?" She asked as she continued the checkup.

"I think he just wants to be a psychologist." Allie said with a laugh. "He isn't ready to spend all that time in med school yet."

"I can understand that." She replied with a laugh. "Allie, are you trying to have a baby?"

"No." Allie replied. "Why?"

"Because you are pregnant." Dr. Guerrero said to her.

"Excuse me?" Allie asked shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes and I think about three weeks." Dr. Guerrero said.

"Wow. This is not what I was expecting." Allie said to her. "I thought once you got a certain age, that getting pregnant without medical help was not possible."

"Things can surprise you and you are not that old." She replied to her. "And you are married to a much younger man."

"I am almost 37." Allie replied.

"Allie, everything looks good. The baby is healthy and so are you. I see no reason why you can't have a normal, healthy pregnancy." Dr. Guerrero said. "But because of your age, we will take extra precautions, just like with Payton."

"Okay." She replied. She was still some what shocked by this.

"Allie, you don't have to have it, if you are uncertain." Dr. Guerrero said to her.

"No, I want this baby." Allie replied. "I love being a mom."

"Okay. Then we know what we need to do." Dr. Guerrero replied.

"Alright. See you in two weeks." She replied getting dressed.

"See you then." Dr. Guerrero said leaving.

Once she was dressed, she headed home. She was still shocked that she was pregnant. It was not something she was expecting. When she arrived home she left Sophia go and picked up her daughter. Payton was almost two and walking and talking.

"Hey, baby. Did you have a nice day?" Allie asked her.

"Good, mommy." Payton replied.

"Okay, let's go see what Landon is doing." She said taking Payton into the game room where Landon was.

"Mommy." Landon said running up to her.

"Hey, you. Did you have a nice day?" She asked her son.

"Yes. School was fun." He replied.

"Good." She said.

"I want to play my game, mommy." Landon said to her.

"You can play until dinner." She said to him.

"Yay!" He said going back to the game.

"Come on, baby, you can help mommy with dinner." She said to Payton.

She and Payton headed to the kitchen. Allie was not sure how she was going to tell John that they were having another baby. It was not something she was expecting especially considering her age. She thought that after she hit thirty-five, that she couldn't get pregnant without medical help. She had such a hard time getting pregnant with Payton but she also realized that that was because her so called husband at the time was slipping her birth control. And once he stopped and she was taken, she got pregnant pretty quick.

"Hey." John said walking in. "How was your day?"

"Good. I had some patients and then a doctor's appointment." She replied while cooking.

"Cool. Hey, my girl." He said picking up Payton.

"Hey, don't take my assistant." Allie said kidding him.

"Okay, okay." He replied with a laugh before kissing Allie.

"I actually have some news." She said to him.

"What kind of news?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said quickly.

"What?" He asked shocked. "Really?"

"Yes, about three weeks." She replied.

"Wow that is awesome!" He said excitedly. "You are happy, right?"

"Yes, I'm happy." She replied. "It was just unexpected that's all."

"It was that. But I am happy that we are having another baby." He said hugging her.

"I am too." She said hugging him back. "I am excited we are having another baby."

"Good. I was worried that you weren't." He said to her.

"I was just surprised. I thought once I was my age, I couldn't get pregnant without medical help but I was wrong and now we are going to have a baby." She replied. "Which is great. I am excited too."

"Three kids is a lot." He said as they set the table for dinner.

"It is but we can handle it." She said to him. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said kissing her.

"After everything we have been through, it is nice to have these family moments, isn't it?" She asked.

"It is." He said back.

It was nice to have the family moments. Finally everything was going smoothly. With everything out about John and his parents, both he and Allie could just enjoy their family time and being together with no one trying to break apart their family.

Please review!! And let me know how you liked the whole story


End file.
